Now I'm thinking what the hell
by fuckthispenname
Summary: Clyde get's into trouble, Craig's there by his side. Cryde eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I've never been the crazy one, the one who goes out and drinks, I've never smoked or done drugs. But as I sat here in my room I had the sudden urge to go out and act crazy. The only problem being it was 2am on a monday night and I had school in six hours. Oh that and the fact I'm seventeen which happens to be four years then I remember my parents liquor cabinet downstairs which was just screaming my name, they had enough not to notice one or two bottles gone. Fuck it, I'll deal with the consequence's tomorrow morning. 

I rise out of the seat at my desk, that I have been sat at for hour's trying to finish my essay for my history lesson the next day. Stretching out my arm's I start my journey downstairs, just my luck that the floor boards creak as I pass parent's room. Freezing I suck in my breath just waiting for one of them to come out and ask what I'm doing up at this time and to go back to bed. Only when I hear the snore's coming from my dad do I breath again and carry on with the journey, remembering to jump over the spots where I know the floor boards creak. Switching on the light's to the kitchen I make my way over to where the booze is kept.

The thought's of 'Is this really a good idea? I should be doing that essay for tomorrow. ' circle around my head but my body has it's own idea's grabbing a litre bottle of vodka from the front of the cubbard. Before heading upstair's I grab a bottle of coke, a pint glass and a bag of popcorn due to the fact I know I'll get the munchies. Four hour's later I'm laid on my bedroom floor, some how I lost my jean's, finished the litre of vodka and got ahold of three bottles of beer. I have popcorn stuck in my hair from the old 'throw it in the air and catch it in your mouth' game. Settling on the fact I'm bored as fuck I grab my phone and dial the number one speed dial.

. . .  
'What the fuck do you want?' Craig's voice tell's me I woke him up and he's not fucking happy.  
'Well I jussst felt like a chaat' I slur out, not really sure what else to say.  
'At 6am Clyde? SIX FUCKIN AM.' he shout's down the phone but I can't help but laugh when he yawns mid sentence. 'Sorry is waking me up funny to you Clyde?'  
'No! No. I didn't realisethetime, I'm bored and sorry-' I slur again, my word's blending into each other, he sigh's then asks 'dude what's up with you? are you drunk? cause your slurring as fuck' I laugh at that,  
'I've only had a few drink's dude.' I laugh out, I hear him sigh again. Why is craig always sighing.  
'How many is a few Clyde? tell me the truth. Also why is his voice always so cold and harsh aswell. I mean I know people say our voice's are alike but at least I don't sound like stone cold... Oh yeah he asked a question. 'Clyde...How Fucking many?'  
'A bottle of vodka ands a few beers, that's all Craig I pwomise.' I pull the puppy dog eyes and pout trick even though he can't see me through the phone.  
'Fuck Clyde, I'm coming over.' and he hang's up on me. I lay there just looking at my phone before throwing it over the room, ignoring the sound of it hitting the wall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Craigs p.o.v

So it 6am a hour earlier than when I normally get up for school, by why am I up at this time? you may ask. Because my douche of a best friend called me up drunk out of his mind for a fucking chat. Me being the nice guy I am -ha- I'm going to his house to sort his sorry ass out so he at least manages to turn up for classes this morning. Stretching I climb out of bed grabbing my signature chullo from my desk sliding it onto the tangled mess of black hair. With out really looking I grab a pair of tight black jeans that make you wonder how I can still feel my legs and a over sized white t-shirt. Before making my way downstairs I slide on my black and white nike high tops, a grey hoody, place my drop dead waist coat thing over the top and my leather jacket over that. Hell I like to take care of my appearence okay. I don't really care if I wake any of my family up so I slam my door shut and head downstairs to find my mother sat watching the morning news. 'Off to school already love?' she ask's turning to me. I shake my head walking to the kicthen for some breakfast.

'Nah, Gotta go over to Clyde's first.' I mumble with a twinkie hanging out of my mouth. She nods to show she understood and soon turned back to the television with out asking any more questions. I wave my goodbye, grab my bag and head out of the door. This is when I remember I'm out of gas and money so I can't drive to Clyde's. Gritting my teeth I walk against the cold air dragging my feet down the pavement. I notice people leaving for work I also notice the funny look's I'm being given. Most of the people here know each other and most know I wouldn't be heading off to school at this time, so what exactly am I doing walking down the side walk smoking at 6:20am... I turn the corner to Clyde's street and almost get hit by Mr Marsh reversing out of his drive, he shout's an apology in my direction as I carry on walking flipping him the finger. Two seconds later and I'm stood outside Clyde's house wondering how the hell I'm going to get in with out drawing attention to myself. I spot that his kitchen light is on and I can see his parent's sat down at the table eating their breakfast. I decide to walk around the side and climb the tree next to his window, ducking under the kitchen window as I sneak around to avoid being caught, climbing the tree is the easy part it's sliding into his window when the fucker is closed. I tap on it a few times spotting Clyde laid down on the floor looking like a right mess. I swear to god if he is passed out I will cut his ball's off, mid thought he stumbles over to the window with a shit eating grin on his face. Open It I mouth tapping the window again it's becoming some what hard to stay in this tree. As soon as it's opened I leap through onto his bed.  
'Dude you look like shit, is that... Is that popcorn in your hair?' I stare at him in disbelief he look's like a right wreck and I have under a hour to get him to sober up and look good.  
'Ahaha yeah.' he laughs looking at him self in the mirror stumbling slightly to the left. I get up grabbing his arm's, I look at him for a few seconds and start pulling it out of his hair, he squrims and complains about me ripping his hair out but I hold him still with my left hand and use my right one to carry on pulling just slightly less roughly. Once that task is completed I spin him around to sit him on his bed whilst I pick out an outfit. I reach into his wardrobe pulling out a 'The Maine' shirt and a pair of faded ripped skinny jean's tossing them at him. 'Put them on.' I instruct. I watch him for a minute struggling to get the top he's already wearing off before sighing and walking over to help. I pull it off and slip on the clean one in one swift movement. 'Craig I need clean underwear' he states looking up at me. Since when did he need me to dress him? I grab a pair out of his draw and chuck them at his face. 'Your on your own with them dude.' I say before leaving his room to get a bottle of water.

As I'm making my way downstairs I remember that I snuck in, but oh well his parent's will have to get over that one. His parent's head's turn as I enter the kitchen both with confused face's. 'Oh I didn't know you were here Craig did Clyde let you in?' Mr Donovan ask's as I help myself to two bottles of water from the fridge. I spin on my heels to face them, 'Yeah, I need a lift to school and he offered' good enough excuse I guess. I make my way back up to his room to find him dressed and laid out on his bed. 'No time for beauty sleep, drink these.' I toss the bottles at him and watch as he gulps them both down. Breathe you Idiot BREATHE. I decide he look's good enough and sober enough, although he's still swaying as he stands to leave. Chucking his coat at him and a pair of high tops I grab my bag leaving the room to tell him we're leaving. We both wave and say our goodbye's to Mr and Mrs D and head out to his car. When he goes for the drivers side I grab his arm 'Your still fucked, I'm driving' He nods and sways into me, I manage to catch him in time and he just stays there leaning on me. 'You know Craig, I'm so lucky to have you as a friend' He looks up into my eyes hard grey meeting a deep brown. I smile slightly and let go off him climbing into his range rover.

He switches the stereo on and 'Touching on my' by 3Oh!3 come's on, we turn it up and sing along at the top of our voices. "I just gotta ask can you show me yours? I'll show you 't you worry, you're too fine. We got one thing on our mind And we got plenty of time!" We shout as we stop at traffic light's, I roll down the window and light up a smoke as I look over at Clyde he's singing and dancing along with a mad smile on his face. I also notice just past him are all the other guys waiting at the bus stop looking at the car as we dance along to the music that's far too loud for this time in the morning. We're the only two other than Token who have car's so everyone still has to ride the bus. Usually One of us give's Tweek a ride but I notice him and Token both stood there. I decide not to question it and turn back to the road just as Punk Bitch come's on. "THIS IS MY TUUUUUUUUNE" Clyde shout's. He wind's his window down as well but doesn't ask for a Cigarette. He start's to sing along at full volume and I can't help but laugh at how dorky he really is. The light's change and I start driving leaving everyone at the stop looking at us like we had gone insane. As we pull up to the parking lot Clyde had calmed down and was leaning against the back of the seat looking in danger of falling asleep any second. 'MY HISTORY ESSAY! I NEVER FINISHED MY HISTORY ESSAY! OMG CRAIG I'M DONE FOR!' he suddenly shout's turning to me with wide eyes. I shrug and tell him not to worry but he look's about ready to cry. Giving him a small smile I climb out of the car and walk around to help him out, he sways and grabs my shoulders. 'Craig I'm so so so dead' he whispers looking right into my eye's tears getting ready to burst. I pull him into a hug something I don't do often and he immediately wraps his arms around me. 'If he threatens to kill you, tell him I'll burn his house down okay?' I feel him chuckle into my chest and I release him. He looks up at me one more time, seriously he should grow I tower over him. 'Thanks Dude. Thanks for everything this morning' Smiling I lead him towards school, his grip on my arm deadly but I couldn't care less.

-Okay this one's a bit longer, but sorry if there's a few/loads of mistakes in spelling and what not. I checked it over but it's 5:30 in the morning so I've probably missed a few.  
Also I promise There will be some more 'acting up' on Clyde's behalf later on-


	3. Chapter 3

Clyde's P.O.V

As we walked to our locker's I still had a death grip on Craig's arm, I'm pretty sure If I let go I'd fall flat on my face. I squeezed it a little bit feeling the muscle underneath his clothes, I'd always admired the way he had grown. Tall and slim but with enough muscle to show he can throw a good punch, me on the other hand I was quite short but still taller than Tweek and Kyle and I had lost most of the puppy fat I had as a kid. But even then I still had a slight belly on me and my jean's hugged the top of my leg's quite tight. I looked up at craig's face he wore a constant 'I don't give a fuck' look but I noticed the way his lip's were turned upwards slightly and as he looked down at the ground his eye lashes brushed the top of his cheeks. He stopped suddenly nearly causing me to fall forwards, I looked back up at him to see him looking at my face. Any trace of a smile on his lips was now gone, I frowned at this.  
'We're at the lockers, you can let go' he shook his arm as if to remind me I was still clinging too it. I let go and mumbled a sorry turning to my locker as he turned to his own. Standing there struggling with putting the code in I glanced sideways at him, he had put his headphone's in and was swapping thing's from his bag and locker humming along to whatever song he had on. 'How come you we're giving a lift to Clyde is own car then?' Token appeared next to Craig who in turn looked at him and replied with 'because the idiot is drunk.' this caused token to look across at me as I began struggling with my lock again. I heard him snort next to me but I ignored him, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. I began to get really frustrated with my locker, why can't I put the god damn code in? Even Tweek had managed to open his next to me, I sighed in frustration and gave up. I'll just say I left the book's at home if any teacher's ask. I began to walk away, I don't know where too or why but I spun around and headed down the corridor. I could hear the other's shouting at me, asking where I was going. I let my feet guide me to where ever they wanted to go and I found myself standing next to Kenny out the back of the school.

'Hey dude you alright?' he asked turning to me with a friendly grin on his face. Kenny was rather good looking, he had bright blue eye's that just seemed to glow and crazy golden blonde hair that stuck up toward's the left of his head, he messes with it a lot causing it to get even more mad. His pale complexion contrasting with his thick dark eye lashes. He had the same build as craig only slighly less tonned and slightly shorter but still taller than me. I slid down the wall to the ground.  
'I feel like shit man.' I huffed out it was true, my head was killing me now.  
'Try this' he said as he handed me what he was smoking, A joint. I looked at it for a few second's and he laughed and slid down the wall to meet me 'you put it in your mouth and-' I cut him off by rolling my eyes 'I know what to do' I laughed and took a toke, and then another and another. Before I knew it we'd smoked two joints and now not only was I drunk I was high. Today is turning out to be quite interesting but it dawned on me. What would Craig have to say he hadn't been best pleased about me drinking let alone this. Kenny shook me and reminded me we were already five minutes late for class. I stood and stumbled slightly to the right and hit my arm against the wall, when I looked up Kenny had already taken off. Damn. I walked towards my class where I knew Craig was sat wondering where the fuck I had got too. When I fell through the door every set of eye's turned to me. As I stood up and pulled my jacket back up my arm I mumbled a sorry and went to walk towards my seat at the back when the teacher grabbed my arm looking me hard in the face.  
'What do you think your doing coming into my class after smoking cannabis!' my eye's literally went as wide as they could  
'I er, I um, I haven't been smoking cannabis miss' I lied and badly as I stuttered.  
'YOU HAVE, I CAN SMELL IT ON YOU. AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING. 'she screetched in my face I didn't know what to do so I stood frozen with my body twisted. 'Get Out. Go to the principal' was all she said before letting go of my arm, I took no time In running out of there away from her and away from Craig.

As I sat outside the principals office Craig came walking down the hall I looked and smiled but he looked ready to kill.  
'You fucking reak of the stuff Clyde.' He stopped infront of where I was sat, my stomach dropped he was angry and I hated it. 'Why did you smoke that stuff right before school? God had it been at a party I would understand but why the fuck now? what has even gotten into you this morning?' He spat at me I couldn't reply my stomach was twisting and my eye's felt ready to let out a river, I hated it when he spoke to me like this. 'Fucking look at me.' I done what he said and looked up biting on my lip. His face dropped slightly when he caught sight of me close to breaking down. 'I called the teacher a bitch so I would get sent out to come talk to you' he sat down next to me, leaning over resting his arms on his legs as I crosed mine across my chest wanting to just curl into myself. 'Dude what has gotten into your head this morning?' he turned to face me but I kept my eye's on the ground not wanting to look at the dissapointment in his face. I knew he didn't like it when people done stuff like this all the time and I knew he disliked it even more when it was any of his close friends. When Tweek wen't insane and started drinking everyday Craig was furious, furious that Tweek would do that to himself. But he was a hypocrite he smoked Cigarettes, Joint's and got drunk on a regular basis. I felt his hands on my face turning it toward's his own and I jumped slightly when I felt his cold hand's touch my warm cheeks. He looked me dead in the eye's making my stomach flutter slightly, I conviced myself It's the weed doing that not anything else...  
'I just...just felt like it okay Craig. There's no reason behind it I just felt like it.' I choked out and turned my face away from his. I felt him slump back into his seat just as my Mum walked through the doors a scowl very clear on her face. At the same time the Principle stuck his head out of the door. 'Mrs Donovan, Clyde come in' I rose to my feet and glanced at Craig one last time as I followed my mother in.

'So Clyde, I hear that your teacher believes that you have been smoking Cannabis on the school site with which I would agree with considering the strong scent of it radiating from you. And she also believe's you have been drinking this morning.' the head say's as he look's right at me making me shrink into my seat. My mother gasps and turn's to me  
'CLYDE DONOVAN IS THIS TRUE? DID YOU?' she shout's at me, I look away and then at her.  
'So What If I did? It's my body I can do whatever I please with it' I say sudden courage coming over me, sick of everyone shouting at me today. She look's at me horrified and turn's back to the head. 'So what's his punishment?' she doesn't even look at me again after the head explain's that I'm suspended for three weeks and that a class mate will have to bring work round in order for me to keep up with the classes. I shrug and walk out as my mother appologizes for my behaviour. I stop when I see Craig still sat there he look's up at me 'so?' I laugh at his simple question and wave a hand. 'Three weeks suspension, I'll call you later' and I begin to walk toward's the car park I spin around quickly 'Oh You can drive my car home, just drop it off at mine' he shout's a thank's back and disapears into the head's office. I almost forgot out by mum walking next to me untill I hear four simple words.

'Your grounded one month' My jaw hits the floor.

-Okay hope this one's okay. I'm going to try get another one up at some point-


	4. Chapter 4

Clyde's p.o.v

As I climbed into the car with my mum I switched the stereo on and plugged in my Ipod. Feeling like a right hilarious prick I switched 'IDGAF' by breathe carolina on and began singing along at the top of my voice, a cheeky smile stuck on my face. 'If you wana taste then take a bite right out of me, I don't give a fuck I dont give a fuck' I began dancing along and she turned to look at me well glare at me whilst drumming her finger's on the stearing wheel in a annoyed manor. "We're not built to last, shatter like glass, so come on, come on I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck. I cant remember anything, like what's your name? I don't give a fuck I don't give a fuck" I sung along at the top of my voice before she finally snapped and turned it off just as we were turning onto our street. 'Clyde do you even realise how much trouble your going to be in when your father get's home?' I looked at her still with the stupid smile on my face. 'Mum, it's no big deal.' her mouth opened and closed then opened again before she finally said 'I suggest you go up to your room young man and don't come down besides dinner' and she climbed out of the car. I couldn't help but laugh it's not like I spend any time down there any other day. Once inside the house I ran up the stairs two at a time and collapsed onto my bed pulling my laptop over to me switching it on. I knew all the guy's would be on the free right now so there's the slight chance one might be Online. As I waited for it to boot up I headed downstairs in the search for some food, I passed my mum on the phone in the lounge and walked into the kitchen. As I grabbed a packet of doritoes and a can of coke out of the cupboard something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. Cigarettes.

So I'd already got drunk and high and it was only 10am what could a few sneaky cigs do? So i grabbed two out of my mum's packet and headed back up the stairs catching a few words of my mum's phone conversation. 'yes I'm just as shocked as you are' and 'No I can't believe he done it either' I shrugged and went back to my room. Sitting down at my laptop I saw I had three notifications on facebook chat, one from token two from craig.

Token : Dude what were you thinking?  
Craig: Your such a fucking Idiot you know that right.  
Everyone's talking about what happened.

I replied to token first taking a sip of my coke. I don't get why everyone has to think there's a reason behind what I done other than just having a bit of fun.

Me: I wasn't.  
Token : Clearly not. You in much trouble?  
Me: Suspended for three weeks, grounded for a month. Nothing big.  
Token: Nothing big! are you crazy!  
Me: I could well possibly be.  
Token: whatever dude, I'll talk to you later.

I sigh at how quickly he got annoyed and then divert my attention to the conversation with Craig, slightly more worried about how this one could go down.

Me: What's everyone been saying?  
Craig: About how you were off your fucking head and been suspended.  
Me: Well that's all true then isn't it.  
Craig: Clyde this is soooo not like you.

Why does everyone think that I'm not going to ever do these things, Jesus christ I'm seventeen they can't expect me to behave all the god damn time, I decide not to write what I'm thinking and reply with...

Me: you know what, I'm just like what the hell, we only have one life.  
Craig: Unless your kenny...  
Me: ahaha yeah true fact.  
Craig: But no seriously, this morning has been so weird. I'll come by later to drop your car off and I'll sneak up too your room okay and we'll talk about this then.  
Me: okay sure dude, just don't get caught my parent's will flip.  
Craig: I'm sure they're gonna flip out at you whether I'm there or not.  
Me: Hmmmm true.  
Craig: Right Ive gotta go, laters.

Well that went a lot better than expected, in the good mood I'm in at the moment I decide now would be a good time to light one of these Cigarettes up, I fling my window open and find one of the lighter's Craig's left over here in my draw. Once finding it I climb up onto my window sill and start smoking. I can hear my mum downstair's in the kitchen but I decide to ignore her as I lean back and look up at the sky. Before I know it I've smoked the fag right down to the butt and begin wondering wher I'm going to flick it. I find an old food pot and stub it out in there sliding it under my bed. I fish out my deodreant and spray around my room to try mask the smell of smoke. I lay back on my bed deciding to watch a movie, settling for Donnie Darko one of my favorite films.

CRAIGS P.O.V

After being told off about my foul language by the head I walk back to class just as the bell ring's, quickly grabbing my bag from my desk I walk toward's the computer room for my free. I meet up with Token there and sit down at one of the many shitty computers in this room.  
'So why do you think he done it?' Token ask's as we switch the slow machine's on I shrug, because really I don't know why he done it. 'I reckon he just want's to try it out, I doub't he'll do it much more' he says quietly before sighing as Wendy and BeBe walk over to us with curious eyes and sickening grin's on their face. 'Is It True?' bebe ask's literally bouncing up and down. 'is what true?' Token asks back. I notice the girls share a glance before bebe speaks up again. 'That Clyde was drunk annnnnd High in first lesson?' Token look's at me and I just roll my eye's going back to the computer. 'Yeah.' is all he says before they go running back to their friend's shouting 'it's true! It's true! He was!' God girl's can be so god damn fucking annoying. I log into facebook and see that Clyde is online, me and token exchange glances and both message him at the same time. After ten minutes of us sat doing our English work Token get's a message back, I sat next to him and read everything that was being said.

Token: Dude what were you thinking?  
Clyde: I wasn't.  
Token : Clearly not. You in much trouble?  
Clyde: Suspended for three weeks, grounded for a month. Nothing big.

Clyde sound's like a right jackass right now, I filp him off through the computer screen and carry on reading as they type.

Token: Nothing big! are you crazy!  
Clyde: I could well possibly be.  
Token: whatever dude, I'll talk to you later.

Token log's out of facebook and stand's up, I look up at him and ask where he's off too and he just say's he want's to get some air, I nod and go back to my computer as he walk's away. I see his royal fucking highness has replied to me. I read what he's said back roll my eye's and reply.

Clyde: What's everyone been saying?  
Me: About how you were off your fucking head and been suspended.  
Clyde: Well that's all true then isn't it.

I flip him off again through the screen, does he not care one bit? This is a more of a me kind of thing to do, not Clyde he's the one who's usually trying to talk me out of doing things.

Me: Clyde this is soooo not like you.  
Clyde: you know what, I'm just like what the hell, we only have one life.  
Me: Unless your kenny...  
Clyde: ahaha yeah true fact.

I can't help but laugh slightly at this, but none the less I'm still pissed at the stunt he pulled this morning and clearly I'm not going to get anything out of him over this.

Me: But no seriously, this morning has been so weird. I'll come by later to drop your car off and I'll sneak up too your room okay and we'll talk about this then.  
Clyde: okay sure dude, just don't get caught my parent's will flip.  
Me: I'm sure they're gonna flip out at you whether I'm there or not.  
Clyde: Hmmmm true.  
Me: Right Ive gotta go, laters.

I decide I can't be bothered to talk to him anymore and turn the computer off abondening my work, only five more minute's of this then lunch, no doubt more people will come up and ask question's about Clyde's rebelious morning. I stretch and close my eye's before standing up just as the bell ring's. I make my way out into the busy corridor to find the other's. Once I've found both Tweek and Token we head into the cafateria and get in line for food when Tweek turn's too me his head tilted slightly to the side.  
'You know I d-don't think C-Clyde is trying t-to act up in a bad way -Gah-' He jump's as cartman pushes infront of his spot in the line. 'Tweek, all acting up is in a bad way' I say before stepping around him to push fat ass out of the line, I grab his arm and push him out of my way and step into his place. 'OI. what do you think your doing Tucker?' he shout's at me and I look back with an obvious look of bordem 'I could ask you the same you fat lard, fuck off' He says something about not being fat but I just walk back around Tweek to stand behind him.  
'N-no Craig what I m-meant was, I don't t-think he's doing it because of something b-bad. He could just have been experimenting. H-he doesn't do it often and c-could just have been interested in what they're like' I stand and think about his word's for a moment and decide I'll just ask Clyde tonight when I see him and decide to forget about it till then. 'Come on tweeker's move up I'm hungry' I say pushing him forward slightly as he squeaks at my sudden contact. It will all just have to wait untill tonight...

- I've done two chapter's tonight. I hope this one's alright. Will update tomorrow sometime with another one. :) -


	5. Chapter 5

Clyde's p.o.v

So the clock ticks to 6pm, the time that my dad will be home. I've sobered up completely and only just realising what trouble I've gotten myself into today. But for some reason I don't care, I don't know if this is how it's going to be like now me just not giving two fuck's about anything. I try and think why I might feel like this and it hit's me, my whole life people have made joke's about me for various things, the fact im not as smart as the others, I was chubby, I'm short, my colostomy and many other's my whole life I said to myself I don't care about what they say it doesn't matter and I guess I've finally just stopped careing. But now I'm bummed out so I hunt around my room looking for anything that may give me a little bit of a high and all i can find is some beers left over from last night, shrugging I down the bottle's straight away. I slump back against my bed and listen to my parent's talking downstairs, my dad sure does not sound happy.

'CLYDE! DINNER.' the sound of my mother's voice shouting up at me make's me jump and I rise to my feet shakily and start to walk downstairs, as I reach about half way down the stair's I can see my dad sat scowling at the dinner table and I slowly walk over sitting down next to him just as my mother come's in carrying our plates and sitting down oposite me. I quickly grab my knife and fork and start eating my dinner as fast as possible. It all seem's to be okay and I relax a little my parent's haven't said anything but I obviously acted too quickly as my dad set' his fork and knife down and look's at me.

'So Clyde would you care to explain just what happened this morning?' he stares at me, and I think about answering and look down at my plate 'well...' I look back up at him and back down straight after.  
'I um, I just wanted to um try it? sorry.' it comes out as a question and I don't understand why.  
'Well how stupid are you Clyde? doing thing's like that before AND during school, you deserve every bit of punishment you get' I drop my cutelery down and look at him. I fucking hate it when people call me stupid, after being called it from everyone my whole life I've had enough.

'No. You know what, I'm not fucking sorry. I fucking enjoyed it and I'll do it again. You might think I'm dumb for doing it but I don't care, I just don't care anymore' I shout at him before standing up and walking toward's the front door. I hear my mum gasp and my dad shout's things like 'How dare you talk to me like that?' and 'You get back here right now' I only stop when pulling on my coat and shoes and checking my phone is in my jean pockets before walking out of the door shuting it on my mum and dad's screaming at me. I run as fast as I can down the street and around a corner, I take a left then a right then a left and run full speed ahead. It's only when I get to the train track's do I realise where I'm going. Kenny's.

I knock and I hear his mum shout something like get the door and then I hear footstep's approach the broken hanging off its hinges door, as it swing's open I come face to face with kennys dad. 'Can I help you' he ask's me, I see he's clutching a beer and my throat suddenly feels dry. 'is kenny home?' I ask, my voice raspy. 'In his room' is his reply before he walk's away from the door and sit's back on the sofa. I walk slowly into the house looking around unsure of what to do. 'Down that corridor, second on the right' Mr Mccormick say's to me pointing behind his head. I scurry toward's it and knock on the second door on the right, I hear kenny say come in and open the door to reveal him sat in just grey PJ bottom's laid out on his bed. He looks up at me and smile's I half smile back looking around his room. It's small and there's not much in it, A chester draws, old tv, double bed with ragged bed covers and posters off bands, movies and model's covering nearly every inch of the walls. Remembering the blonde infront of me I divert my eye's back to him to see him still smiling, he look's truely beautiful. -beautiful really Clyde beautiful?- I can see the lights from the tv dancing across his chest and can't help but stare.

'So what brings you here?'he ask's and I look up from his chest a blush forming on my cheeks.  
'Got into a fight with my parent's about today...' I say quietly. He sit's up patting the space on the bed next to him, I sit and cross my legs.  
'Yeah I heard, but why did you come here?' he waves his arms about to show where here was, like I didn't already know.  
'I don't know... If I'm honest. I guess I just went to the person who seem's like the most fun.' He laughs slightly 'You mean the person who can get you high.' I laugh in return to this. I guess he's right on that one. And that's what we do for the next three hour's we lay on his bed smoking pot and talking about everything and anything.

I find myself leaving at nine, after thanking Kenny for a good night and begin to walk around aimlessly. I walk through the center of town,past starks pond and find myself sitting down on the round about at the old play ground. I lay back and look up at the night sky, it's amazing how we think we're these huge deals when up there are whole other planets and stars. I smile slightly content with where I am right now, that is untill I feel someone kick me in the leg. I bolt up and see it's none other than craig. He look's bored if im honest, but then again when doesn't he. He sit's down next to me pulling out a cigarette, I reach over and grab one before he can protest.  
'Your parent's have been looking all over for you, they turned up at my house saying you had run off two hour's before.' he turn's to look at me as I grab his lighter and inhale the smoke. 'and when did I say you could smoke MY cigarettes?' I smile sweetly back and lay back down. 'I don't care that they've been looking all over man, I need to just...breathe. I just want to be able to do thing's with out anyone calling me stupid. I'm sick of being called things you know?' I inhale and exhale again, I feel his weight shift and he's sat looking down at me, reading my face. His eyebrow's are knotted together but all I can think is how gorgeous he looks, how gorgeous he always look's. Yes I'm a flaming homo for my best friend, He'd probably hit me into next week if he found out so I keep quiet about it. He places his hand on my forehead and I roll my eye's upward's to look at it. 'Your not sick are you?' he ask's and I laugh, really laugh. 'N-No.' I choke out inbetween laughing. He smile's and lay's back with me, facing upward's I turn my face to him and after a few minutes he turn's his toward's mine, looking back at my eyes. 'You just want to live a little hey?' he questions me again, I smile and nod my head. I can't move my gaze from his and he doesn't seem to be able too either. 'Well if your going to live a little, I'm joining in' I smile from ear to ear and he understand's that as a yes. He flips me off before looking back up at the sky. 'I should probably get you home, your parent's really were freaking out' I don't move as he stand's up.  
'come on.' I refuse to move grabbing hold of the poles on either side of my head as he grab's my leg's. He pulls I hold on, he pulls even harder and I hold on even harder.

Suddenly he drops down so his knees are on either side of my hips and start's pulling at my arm's I get distracted over the fact he's sat on my lap and he managed to peel both my arm's off the bars. I wriggle in protest but he just lift's me up and carry's me in a fireman lift. 'Put meeee down!' I squeal as I hit his lower back, he just chuckles and carry's on walking. I kick my leg's and hit his back but he's not giving up. Next thing I know I'm swung into the passenger's side of my car and he's doing my seat belt up. 'Awww did little Clydey throw a tantrum' he say's ruffling my hair, I pout as he does so and he chuckles again. Quickly kissing the tip of my nose and closing the door. I don't even care that I'm being taken back towards my parent's I sit there with a shit eating grin on my face because Craig just kissed me; okay not on my lip's but he still kissed a part of me, and that make's me forget all the problem's I'm being driven too.

-Okay this probably sucks, I'm too tired to care. Enjoy.-


	6. Chapter 6

Craig's p.o.v

As I headed back to Clyde's house with him in the car I relaxed a little bit, When his mum had turned up at my door crying saying he'd taken off a few hour's before after a fight I panicked so hard. Clyde was my best friend, I'd always tried to keep him happy, to look after him and I hated it when he got hurt. With that in mind I actually considered just taking him back to my house so he wouldn't have to get upset tonight but I knew that was a bad idea. I looked over at him and saw he had rolled down his window and was leaning on his arm looking up at the stars, smiling from ear to ear. The wind was blowing his hair out of his face and his cheek's looked flushed. He titled his head up and looked at me and laughed. I loved to hear him laugh. 'Look at the road idiot' He turned his head to look back up at the sky whilst continuing to laugh. I focused on the road again, maybe him doing all of what he done today wasn't soooo bad, I meann look at the kid he's as happy as can be.

I flicked the stereo on and 'take me home tonight' cover by Every Avenue was on, I began humming along in time with the song whilst Clyde started singing childishly along with it. 'SING CRAIG SING' He squealed at me, I laughed and began singing at the top of my voice 'I can feel you breathe. I can feel your heartbeat faster.' Then He joined in singing it as loud as he could as well ' Take me home tonight! I don't want to let you go till you see the light!, Take me home tonight! Listen honey Just like Ronnie sang, Be my little baby!" But soon enough though we arrived outside his house. He didn't tense up or start to freak out like he would normally have done he just wound his window up and turned to me as I switched the stereo off 'Do you wan't me to come in or...' he thought about it for a minute or so and then replied, 'You don't have to if you don't want.' smiling, it was only a small one nothing compared to the one that had been placed on his face ten minutes ago. 'Dude, I'm right there next to you okay?' he nodded, I nodded. We stepped up too the front door and knocked, second's later his mum swung it open. 'OH CLYDE YOUR HOME-' She grabbed him for a hug, then she looked at me. 'thank you, thank you, thankyou.' I nodded as Clyde stepped back grabbing my arm and walking around her. 'Mum, Craig is staying the night' She tripped and stumbled over word's whilst I stood there awkwardly inbetween the two. I glanced over at Clyde and he was stood there his hand's in his pocket's and his head rolled slightly to the side, he reminded me of myself. His father walked around the corner, looked at the three of us and sighed 'Dinner table, now.' and spun on his heels and we all followed.

I sat next to Clyde and his parent's sat oposite us, I pulled on the ear flaps of my chullo as his father began to speak. 'So Clyde, obviously thing's did not go well earlier, but now your here we will sit down and talk about what happened today. So I'm going to ask you nicely what were you thinking?' Every one turned to Clyde, at first he just sat there then looked at me then looked back at his parents. 'I done it because I'm sick, you hear S.I.C.K of being the pussy one, I just want to live a little. That is all, I just want to Live a little' his parent's exchanged glances with each other then looked back at us. 'Look, Hun this isnt the way to do it getting suspended from school and doing drugs. You have to be carefull with what you do.' His mum said sweetly, It was sort of sickly sweet. 'Mum Dad I know what I'm doing, It was only a bit of weed and a few drink's it's not like I'm addicted to like cocaine or something' once again they exchanged glances, I stuffed my hand's into my pocket's and sat back. 'But love.' His mum began 'It could get worse.' He laughed. Did he actually just laugh? we all looked at him in shock. 'Seriously guys? I'm not going to turn into Craig here and start getting smashed and off my head every weekend. And look at him He's still fine!' my jaw hit the fucking floor. He just called me out. 'Don't you dare fucking bring me into this' I growled at him, he cocked his head at me. 'What I'm saying is I don't plan on being out of it all the time, and there are people like you craig, who can have a laugh smoke a few joints here and there have a few drinks and still do well in school and not ruin thing's for yourself' Okay that's a lie, Clyde and I both know I suck in school and usually end up leaning over a toilet by the end of the weekend. 'Your mother and I will talk about this, but I suggest you both, as I assume you are staying craig?' I nod. 'Both go upstair's now and get an early night. You have school tomorrow and Clyde you will be working in the store whilst out of school' We both nod stand up and head upstairs.

'Dude I can not fucking believe you dragged me into that!' I say when we fall down onto his bed, I tug my hat off and throw it on the floor ruffling my hair up a bit. 'Sorry bro, I hope I didn't get you in any shit' We turn too look at each other before he pipes up 'You got your cigs on you?' I give him an odd look but pull them out of my pocket none the less, he grabs the packet and takes one out before climbing up too his window cill. I stare up at him as he smoke's not really wanting one myself. As he climbs back down I decide to call it a night and begin pulling my clothe's off, I look up and see he's sat against a wall a blush forming across his cheeks. 'Mind if I stay in your bed, can not be arsed with the floor' I question a small smirk on my face, he nods and gulps. 'Well get changed, We're going to sleep' he repeats the same actions as before and slowly tugs his top off whilst I've now managed to get into just my boxers. I wriggle under the covers and pull the pillow down at a slight angle. He climbs in slowly next to me, now in just his boxers. I laugh at how red he's got and slide my arm's around his waist. I can feel his colostomy bag under the support cloth he wear's around his waist, I hate the fact he's so horribly sensative when it come's to it, and rarely take's his shirt off around other people. I can feel his hot breath against my chest as I close my eye's to sleep. Happy with where I am and who i'm with. I fall asleep with a slight smile gracing my lips.

-Okay this isn't very long and I'm updating less because I've injured my left wrist and it's currently in a wrist brace so it's a pain in the ass to type. I'll add some more soon-


	7. Chapter 7

Clyde:  
I woke up the next morning in Craig's arms, I tried to wriggle out of them but he just tightened his grip around my waist. I poked him, called his name but he would not wake up. I crossed my arm's and huffed. I have work in half hour and he has to go to school and he would not wake up. I tried wriggling again, but this time he crushed me up against his chest and buried his face in my hair, I pushed against his chest but he still wouldn't budge. Suddenly my bedroom door swung open and my dad appeared in the frame 'Boys come on wake up or you will be la-' his eye's went wide when he saw the postition I was currently in. 'Clyde?' I smiled and tried pushing again 'You know he's really strong and I can't get freeeee' I dragged the e on free and tried pushing again. My dad laughed and then turned around walking into the bathroom grabbed a small bucket thing filled it with cold water and walked over to my bed. I was literally grinning from ear to ear. 'lean back or you'll get soaked' he whispered as he brought his arm up dropping the water onto the sleeping boy, he shot up shaking his head. 'WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK!' he shouted as me and my dad rolled around laughing. 'He, he couldn't wake you up. Next best thing' my dad choked out inbetween laugh's. Craig shot me the deadliest glare ever, but I could not stop laughing. 'Come on boy's hurry up and get ready, we'll give you a lift in Craig' dad said as he made his way out closing the door behind him. Whilst I was still in hysterics I stood up and went to grab a towel from my closet, chucking it at him I held onto my sides. 'Your - getting - my - bed- wet. I choked out, he smirked and shook his head like a dog sending droplets of water flying all over my bed. 'OI!' I shouted still smiling as he looked up at me, wet hair falling into his eye's and smiled back. I was backing up as he was walking toward's me a evil glint in his eye's he towered over me and soon enough I was pressed up against the wall and he was standing over me. He scooped me up and was holding me bridal style, walking toward's the bathroom. I wriggled around, repeatedly told him to put me down but he just laughed before dropping me down into the bath. As I tried to jump up he hooked his leg's over both of mine and held me down with one hand, his other reached up toward's the shower. I knew what was about to happen but still when he sprayed me in the face with the shower I screamed and wriggled around. We were both laughing as we fought over the shower sending water all over the bathroom.

We stopped fighting and sat panting for breath, I had some how ended up on his lap holding onto the shower head whilst he had his legs crossed beneath me and his arm's around my back. I leant my head on his shoulder and could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly infront of me. 'Boys?' my mum's voice floated through the door way, I looked up as she spun around from looking in my room to into the bathroom. Whilst I was distracted Craig had managed to get the shower head and sprayed it right in my face, I could hear both him and my mum laughing. We fought for the shower head a little bit more before my mum grabbed it from us and hung it back up. We both pouted and gave her puppy dog eye's 'Your getting water EVERYWHERE!' she said, emphasis on the everywhere. 'Clean it up and get ready for your day's or your going to be late. ' she laughed a bit more then left. Leaving us in the bath tub, soaked through in just our boxes. That's when it hit me, I was sat on craigs lap in nothing but wet boxers that were clinging to our skin. I jumped up and out of the bath grabbing the towels from the rack throwing them onto the floor. He stood up and walked through to my room, leaving me to clean up. I blushed like crazy when I found myself staring at his back and bum as he walked out. He turned round to face me once in my room, and I found myself staring at his crotch, nothing and I mean nothing was left to my imagination right now. 'Your face might explode if it gets any redder you know' he laughed before walking out of view to my wardrobe I assume where he kept some of his own clothes for occasions like this. I look down and see like Craig nothing on my body was hidden right now and I blushed even harder.

-OKAY OKAY. This is super short, but my wrist is really playing up today. And I had to go out so yeah. enjoy-


	8. Chapter 8

RIGHT, First off thank's too Koddie199 for some help and idea's with what to do in this chapter

Clyde's P.o.v

After dropping Craig off at school I headed to work with my dad, safe to say I wasn't looking forward to selling shoe's all day and getting questioned by people as to why I wasn't in class. And as the day dragged on I got more and more aggitated with the annoying women who came in here and tried on a million pairs of shoes and then asked if we had them in other colours. If they aren't on show we don't sell them. About two hour's into my shift Bebe walked in with a few of her friends, they all looked shocked to me in there and spent about twenty minutes flirting. 'No you have to pay for them shoes' had to come out of my mouth about a hundred time's before they gave up trying and just paid for the god damn things. After promising not to rat them out for skipping to go shopping they left me in peace just as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Craig.  
Enjoying work? ;)

The cheeky fuck, I replied back straight away and slid my phone into my pocket.  
'Yeah tonnes, just had bebe and her friends in here trying to get free shoes.'  
Less than a minute later my phone went off again and I read.  
Craig:  
Oh, did they win the fight? School is drag man.  
I rolled my eyes and replied.  
'No they did not win the 'fight' and same here man'  
I slid my phone into my pocket as a customer walked up to the register to buy some trashy looking heels, I do not understand how girl's can walk in these things at all. I felt my phone going off but ignored it whilst putting on a fake 'wow thank's for shopping with us' act and waved as the customer left. I slid it out and read over the text  
Craig:  
Shocker. Wanna do something tonight?  
I simply replied with yes, sneak up to mine tonight. That was the end of the conversation and I soon began to get bored. The next four hour's passed relativly slowly, I had never been so happy to my mum's car pull up outside the store signaling it was the end of my shift. I literally ran out to the car like a idiot diving into the passengers seat. 'Nice day at work then Clyde?' my mum said sarcastically I rolled my eyes before saying 'Just get me away from here!' laughing she pulled away driving home.

Craig's p.o.v

Clyde and his dad dropped me off outside the front of school where Tweek and Token were waiting for me, as we all waved good bye we began walking into the school. 'So he in much trouble?' Token questioned. I shrugged 'Not really.' I said opening my locker stuffing my books into my bag. I had maths first and second, a lesson I hate and with out Clyde in it to talk too I think I'm at risk of hanging myself out of bordem. I sat there completely zoned out of whatever the teacher was going on about I put my head phone's in and nodded along too 'Girls and boy's' By good charlotte, this is such a tune anyone who doesn't like Good charlotte or even just this song need's to get their head's checked. I noticed Stan marsh looking at me as I started to dance slightly, okay I must look right a idiot right now but I didn't really care this is such a tune. I started to mouth along with the word's making sure not to draw attention to myself by the teacher I stopped and looked like I was paying attention whenever he turned around. After the first lesson had passed and none of us could leave you could literally feel how bored the class was getting. I whipped out my phone and texted Clyde to see what he was getting up too.  
I texted him Enjoying work? ;) sarcasm dripping from every word, quite quickly I got a reply.

'Yeah tonnes, just had bebe and her friends in here trying to get free shoes.  
I snorted, actually snorted which drew some un wanted attention to me as I texted back I was literally about to choke from trying not to laugh. 'Oh, did they win the fight? School is drag man.' I started to nod along to 'Anthem' by Good charlotte mouthing along, which didn't help the unwanted attention situation. I got a reply back quite quickly ''No they did not win the 'fight' and same here man' I was quite shocked, when we were younger those girl's used Clyde all the time for free shoes, I was proud of him for not caving in under the pressure of the intense flirting. Also quite happy he didn't fall for it. I replied back and hid my phone as the teacher looked in my direction, I faked a smile and looked at the board pretending to be listening. I got a reply back a few minutes later informing me to sneak up to his room to do something considering he is supposed to be grounded. Just as I was about to reply my phone was snatched out of my hands, I went to protest but saw the stern face of my teacher looking down at me. 'No texting in my class Mr Tucker, you can retrieve your phone after the end of lesson' and she stalked away with it, leaving me bored and with out any thing to do. I looked up at the clock only another 45 minutes to go...only.

I got my phone back at the end of lesson and headed out too lunch With Tweek and Token. Sitting at our normal table with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Jimmy I noticed Bebe and her friend's were back and showing off their new purchases. Bebe was currently showing off a pair of heels high enough to break her legs and moaning about how Clyde wouldn't just simply give them too her. I rolled my eye's and decided to ignore the conversation going on, on the table next to me. I picked at my sandwich whilst Kyle and Cartman held their daily argument completely uninterested. We all started sitting together about a year ago, them guy's wern't so bad anymore now they'd grown up and all the weird shit they got them selves into were long gone but still it's time's like these I wished Clyde was around saying the dumb stuff he does to keep me amused like 'I wonder if people in *insert random country* say words like *Insert some dumb slag words *' and 'Imagine if you were a robot...' yes I wish Clyde was here for me to roll my eye's at and call him an Idiot.

-Not very long but whatever, wont be updating tomorrow as I'm having a girls night with some friends-


	9. Chapter 9

-Just a short one, wanted to get this one up for you all to read. enjoy-

Craig's p.o.v

So school had ended about three hour's ago and I was currently climbing the tree outside Clyde's bedroom, said boy is hanging out of it with a cigarette hanging from his mouth reachoing out to try help me through the window. Once in I flopped down onto his bed whilst he sat on the window sill smoking. I played around with the curtain for a bit before he dropped down next to me. We faced each other as he came out with 'Got a bottle of rum under the bed, up for it?' I nodded before swinging my leg's over the edge and grabbing it. We decided to just play the sipping game, filling our glasses half full we took a sip every thirty seconds. Soon enough the bottle was gone and we were both spread out on his bed, one of my arms and one of my legs crossing over with one of each of his. I rolled over onto my side and looked down at him, his eye's were unfocused and wide. I laughed at him he looked up at me confused so I just leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, making him blush making me laugh even harder. He placed his hand over my mouth and telling me too shhh because I wasn't supposed to be there, I quickly quietend and he removed his hand.

We layed there for some more just looking at each other, smiles stretching from ear to ear, when suddenly I felt him wrap his finger's in mine. I looked down at our hands and squeezed his slightly, Looking back up at his face I saw some blush forming over his cheeks again and I smiled. I rolled back onto my side not letting go off his hand once, leant down and kissed him. On the lips this time not his nose or fore head like I normally would. I moved back after a few seconds and blushed. His face was in complete shock, slowly he touched his hand which wasn't connected to mine and touched his lips. He looked up at me before whispering 'again' I leant down once more gentley placing my lip's to his. He kissed back this time and the kiss was quickly deepened. I ran my tongue over his lips asking for entry and was allowed accsess. Our tongues danced around each others, danced along the insides of each other's mouths. After a few minutes I pulled away a string of saliva joined between each of out lips. I laughed and wiped it away, he was smiling and blushing and I found it adorable.

It would be a lie to say I wasn't attracted to Clyde, I think I always was. That's why I was so protective over him. Of course I still liked girl's but there was something about my best friend that I found more appealing than any one else in the world. I looked over at the clock and it said 10pm remembering we had early starts tomorrow I pointed out we should go to sleep, settling on taking punishment tomorrow when his parents find me in his bed again. Once both in our boxer's we snuggled up under the cover, his head was on my chest and his arm's lazily over my waist. I had one of mine around his shoulders and down his back and the other over his hips. I could feel his steady breathing against my bare skin giving me goose bumps. For the second time in a row I was falling asleep with the most amazing person in my arms.

Clyde's p.o.v

Craig fucking kissed me. He actually kissed me. I laid there with my head on his chest listening to his heart beating under my ear, feeling like the luckiest person alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Clyde's p.o.v

I woke up the next morning still leaning on Craig, he was breathing heavily above me and his chest was rising up and down slowly. Propping myself up on my elbow's I took a good look at the boy whom if you looked at him for too long normally you'd end up with a black eye. His black hair was hanging losely over his forehead, his lip's parted slightly and his eye lashes brushed the top of his cheek bones. He looked peacefull compared to his usual intense 'I hate you' look he wore all the time. I stood up stretching my arm's above my head and bending my back slightly, leaving Craig sleeping I headed downstairs. My dad was sat up at the Kitchen counter reading a newspaper whilst my mum was cooking breakfast. Sitting down next to my dad I reached across to where the coffee jug was and poured myself one in a clean cup on the counter. 'don't forget you have work again today Clyde and your mum can't come pick you up' I mmm'd into my coffee remembering how I have to walk home today. 'Oh and another thing Clyde' my mum said turning to face me. 'If I find that young boy in your bed one more time whilst your grounded, there will be hell to pay' I gulped and nodded at my mum 'Your grounded that means no going to friends houses or having your friend's climb a tree into our house, I will NOT have you breaking our rules, I went in your room this morning to collect your washing and saw you two all wrapped around each other. Now I don't care if you are homosexual but I will not have anything of a sexual kind happening under my roof, do you understand.' I was taken back, literally lost for words which for me is unusual. 'I um...mum. I' I said not even knowing where to start.

'We didn't fuck mrs donovan, we obviously just rolled over and ended up tangled up with each other in our sleep.' Craig's cold monotone voice came from behind me, Glancing over my shoulder I saw him stood leaning on the door frame, fully dressed with his usual face and his hand's in his pockets. 'I had an arguement with my parent's, didn't want to go home so I came here. Clyde didn't even know and he let me in. If there's anyone who should be getting fucking leactured it's me.' he came over and sat next to me, I played with my hand's under the table till one of his grabbed mine. I looked up at him and he glanced at me side before looking back outside of the window. 'Well Craig, Clyde is meant to be grounded you can't just come over like this. It's not alright with us finding you here when he is meant to be being punished. We will drop you off at school once more and do not let us find you here again tomorrow.' My dad said to him before standing up, 'Clyde I suggest you go get dressed we are leaving in five minutes' I nodded standing up and following him out of the kitchen leaving Craig sat munching on a pancake.

Ten Minutes later we're sat in the car, I'm in the back with craig. I'm looking out of the window when Craig curled his finger''s inbetween mine, I looked over at him and he looked at me smiling slightly before looking back out his window. I looked forward at my dad for a second before looking back out of the window watching the buildings go past. Sadly we arrived at the high school and Craig had to leave, I actually felt sad watching him climb out of my car to meet our friends, I don't know why but I just wanted him back here with me holding my hand. It's like when I'm with him I feel safer. I arrived at my dad's shop and dragged my feet to the counter. After about three or something hour's later I was sat there reading a magazine bored out of my mind when a shadow fell over me, I stood up laying the magazine down. 'Hi how can I help - CRAIG!' there on the otherside of the counter was stood craig smiling down at me, he cupped my chin in his hand's and kissed me lightly on the lips. 'Hi there.' he said whilst I was tood busy smiling like the biggest dork. He began laughing at me, I jumped up onto the counter, wraped my leg's around his waist my arm's found his neck and kissed his lips quickly. 'Hey, what are you doing here?' He wrapped his arm's around my waist 'I skipped out of school to come see you.' I smiled again. 'if you get caught...' he kissed me again, and again and again small little pecks over and over again. suddenly a cough was heard behind him as he turned to let the person to the counter we both sat there horrified. Our mum's both stood there with their arm's crossed less than impressed.

Fuck. 'MUM!' I screamed literally jumping in the air, 'what are you doing here?' I asked trying to play it cool like Craig who was casually leaning against the counter next to my legs. 'Care to explain what is going on here boys?' she asked, raising an eye brow.  
'I was kissing your son?'Craig said, not sounding at all worried.'YOUR GAY?' his mum shouted "Why did you never tell us that! and what are you doing out of school!"  
'One I'm only Bisexual I still like girls but I like Clyde more and because I wanted to come see Clyde...' He said casual as fuck.  
'Oh.' She said, all she could say. but holy fuck he like's me more than girls.  
'Don't fucking oh me' he said flipping her off, in which she returned.  
'And why have you never told us Clyde?' my mum said turning attention to me.  
'um...' Was all I could say. 'I didn't know how?' I grabbed Craig's arm for some comfort, he titled his head up at me and could tell I was scared cause he smiled slightly at me.  
'So are you two like together' His mum asked, we looked at each other and he shrugged.  
'We havent said anything official' He said shrugging once again.  
'But you two were kissing you know.' my mum said, I looked at the side of Craig's head wishing I could see his grey eye's again to comfort me but I could only see his blue chullo with some of his black hair poking out of the bottom.  
Suddenly he turned to me, I blushed from staring 'Oi dumbass, wanna go out with me?'  
my eye's widened and I nodded like an idiot causing him to laugh.  
'So our son's are... in a relashionship with each other? my mum said more to herself but it still sounded like a question.  
'Come on Craig I'm taking you back to school, I'll catch you later martha, sorry I have to leave early but I should get him back there'  
I looked at Craig with puppy dog eye's I didn't want him to leave. He stepped back in between my leg's and kissed me softly on the lip's making me smile. I kissed him again and again and again and again till our mum's coughed to remind us they we're still there. He kissed me once more before before straightening up and turning his back to me. On impulse I wrapped my arm's around his torso pulling him back towards me. He laughed slightly.  
'Clyde you have to let me go' he said softly but still in his monotone voice.  
'But I don't want toooooo' I whined leaning my head against his back, pulling him tighter to me.  
'Clydeeeee' he whined at me, mocking how I had spoken just before.  
'But I don't wannnnna' I said again my voice muffled into his back.  
He unwrapped my arm's and stepped away turning to me smiling slightly 'see yah' and then he walked out with his mum leaving me just with mine.  
'So, your gay?' she questioned leaning against the counter where Craig had previously been. 'Yeah... ' I said quietly. 'Well I have to admit you two did look cute just then, but he still isn't allowed over okay' she stood up ruffled my hair and began to walk away... 'I'll see you later, tell your father I took a pair of new shoe's okay. and with that she left leaving me on my own again. The next three hour's went rather quickly whilst I thought of what had happened this afternoon with Craig and our parents and how it had all happened and how I was now going out with Craig and how our parent's knew we were gay and how I was so scared but so happy by it all.


	11. Chapter 11

Craig's p.o.v  
Its been the three weeks of Clyde being suspended, tomorrow is his first day back. I'm sooooo happy considering the only time's ive been able to see him is when i've snuck out of school to see him or have had to take him class work, and even then it's only briefly. So tomorrow I'm going to literally tackle his ass to the ground when I see him. We haven't told anyone other than our families yet, I couldn't give a fuck what people thought but he's worried about what people will say. I was currently sat in history, Token was next to me talking about some party that was happening at the weekend and how we should go.  
'Dude, I have plans already.' He looked at me like I had gone insane.  
'What Plans?'  
'I'm going over to Clyde's, his parent's are away.' I saw his eye's light up at that news.  
'YOUR BOTH COMING TO THIS PARTY!' I sighed.  
'No dude, I don't want to go.' I was done with this conversation throwing my headphone's into my ears. I knew everyone was going to this party but I just didn't want to go. I wanted to stay at home with Clyde watching horror movies and eating enough popcorn to last a life time. It sucked that Token and Tweek still didn't know about us because It caused more problems than it was worth but if it keeps Clyde happy. We were going to just hang out this weekend seeing as he's been grounded we haven't been able to see each other for longer than ten minutes we wanted to enjoy this weekend. I rolled my head back to look up at the ceiling whilst Token tried to persuade Tweek to go this party with him, I could hear tweek screaming random stuff as per usual and Cartman shouting insults at him and telling him to shut up. I cocked my head to look at him, Shouting a simple 'Fuck off you fat arse hole' flipping him off before looking back down at my desk completely bored with what was happening in this lesson.

Lunch rolled round finally, ditching Tweek and Token outside the class I hoped in my car switching on my stereo playing 'Like toy soldiers' by eminem came on, I literally raced out of the car park heading straight too town. I'd made this trip nearly every other day, I didn't even watch where I was going narrowly missing hitting a parked car. Once arriving at the mall I pretty much all but ran towards the shoe store I had come to spend most my time in. I opened the door looking around to see if I could spot the brown haired boy I was after. I spotted him helping Mrs Marsh with some shoe's, I walked over to the counter and leant against it waiting for them to come over here. No less than Five minutes they came back into view, his eye's lit up and he waved at me, I nodded my head with a small smile.  
'Oh hello Craig, aren't you meant to be in school?' sharon asked me whilst looking in her bag for her purse I assume.  
'It's lunch, thought I'd come see how Clyde was doing.' she nodded handing over a twenty to clyde who was packing her shoe's into a box.  
'Well how nice of you' she picked up the bag and headed out, within seconds Clyde's lips clashed against mine his hand pulling at my collar.  
'HOLY SHIT YOU FAGS.' I spun round to see Cartman, stan, kyle and Kenny stood there with matching expressions of surprise.  
'Fuck off.' I growled at them, my hands curling into fists.  
'YOU WAIT TILL EVERYONE HEARS OFF THIS!' cartman shouted again, looking excited.  
I stepped forward ready to swing at him when Clyde's hand grabbed at the back of my jumper.  
'Don't' he whispered to me, I shook him off moving forward's again.  
'Go ahead you fat cunt say one more thing.' I stopped walking when I was infront of the fat fucker.  
'You going to hit me you fag?' He said laughing. My first collided with his nose before he could even think about moving, I hit him again and again untill Clyde was pulling me away shouting at me to stop. Stan was holding that fat arse hole up whilst Kyle and Kenny stood there watching the scene.  
'YOU FUCKING PSYCO YOU BROKE MY NOSE.' Cartman shouted grabbing his nose, I shrugged moving back a bit more, Clyde was still holding onto my arm with a death grip. I turned around and began to walk back towards the counter whilst Clyde begged for them not to tell anyone, I heard Kyle say they wouldn't as they began to leave I flipped them off as Clyde walked back over to me walking into my chest wrapping his arms around my waist burying his face into me. 'Why'd you have to hit him craig, he's going to tell everyone now' he sobbed I wrapped my arms round him. 'I'll kill him before he could' his head shot up eyes as wide as planets. 'NO! you cant do that they'll lock you up!' I laughed at how serious he was being, I pecked him gently on the forehead before whispering 'I wouldn't let them' he shook his head before burying it in my chest once more. I swear to god if that arsehole does do anything that upsets Clyde I will rip his throat out.

I made my way out of the store about twenty minutes before Clyde's mum would be there to pick him up, I headed back to my house passing the school bus and everyone getting off it, I saw the fat ass and all his friend's climb off and I could of sworn the bus went up when he got off. I pulled into my drive way climbing out noticing my parents were still out shrugging I opened the door up. Once inside I looked around to see if Ruby was home yet, the silence of the house told me I was alone. I changed into my Plaid Pj bottom's and grabbed a bowl of cereal before sitting on the sofa switching the tv on. About half way through an episode of 'Jersey shore' my phone went off looking at the caller I.d I saw the little word's flashing 'Clyde' smiling I picked up  
''Ello.' My monotone voice rang out.  
'Alright' his nasally voice said back.  
'What you calling for, I was with you like half hour ago' He laughed before speaking again.  
'My parent's are going out over night, mind if I come over?' this sounded great to me.  
'Yeah man, just come over my fam won't mind. I'm just watching jersey shore'  
'You fag.' I flipped him off even though he couldn't see me.  
'You wouldn't have me any other way.' he laughed again.  
'True that. Right i'll be over in like thirty.' I nodded and said my goodbye's before hanging up. I honestly don't know how my parent's would act when they found him here but I didn't care. I stood up to get another bowl of cereal when I heard the front door open, my sister stuck her head around the corner and gave me the deadliest glare ever. 'Oh your home' she said, less than impressed. 'Well Obviously' was my smart reply before walking through to the kitchen. when I returned to the lounge I found her and Ike kyle's little brother sat down on the other sofa to the one I had been on holding hands watching tv, I smirked and sat down. About twenty minutes later the door bell rang, seeing as them two were too absorbed in the tv I stood up stretching my arm's above my head making my bones crack I dragged my feet over to the door, Opening it to reveal Clyde stood smiling up at me. 'Well hello' he said smirking, grabbing my face for a quick kiss. 'Oh dude you have to see this' I said grabbing him by the hand I led him too the lounge, at first he looked confused till I pointed at Ruby and Ike's hands that were still wrapped around each others. As we sat down, side by side on the sofa Clyde came out with 'Oh young love isn't it sweet' I laughed quitely as Ruby's head turned to face us 'Shut up you fags' I flipped her off whilst Ike looked at us before turning back to the tv. The four of us sat there watching jersey shore, Clyde's head was in my lap whilst his legs were dangled over the other end of the sofa, I was slumped back into the seat with one of my arms lazily draped over his stomach whilst Ruby and Ike were a tangled mess on the other sofa. It was peacefull till our parents came home to find us all.

'We're hooome' my mum's voice chimed through the door ways just before she appeared there.  
'oh you have...friends...over. Clyde your meant to be grounded you best hope your mother doesn't find out your here' she said smiling slightly and quirking an eye brow at Ruby and Ike spooning on the other sofa. 'Nice to see you Ike, are you staying the night?' Ruby nodded for him before going back to the tv. 'And I assume you are too Clyde?' he looked up at her, his soft Chocolate brown eye's meeting her hard grey ones 'If that's okay with you.' She nodded before exiting the room. 'Thomas Ike and Clyde are staying the night pop two more in the oven' I don't know what they we're cooking but I didn't really care, they we're letting Clyde spend the night rather than sending him home, not that there would be much point in that because I would have just snuck out and over to his to spend the night there with him.' Smiling I leant back into the sofa some more just as the next episode of Jersey shore started. Clyde began playing with the fingers on the hand that was over him whilst watching the show, I chuckled slight when I saw Ike give us a odd confused look. Tonight was going to be a good night.


	12. Chapter 12

Clyde's p.o.v

The night went by quite fast, we didn't really do much at all. We sat and watched some tv, ate dinner with Craig's family and teased Ruby and Ike a bit. Next thing I know I'm laid next to Craig in his bed wishing his alarm would shut the fuck up and let me go back to sleep, knowing this isn't going to happen and that I can't be bothered to actually move I grab Craig's right arm nearest to his alarm and aim to hit the stupid clock. His hand hits his bed side table and misses all together quite a few times. I don't know how he is sleeping through this, I mean hello I'm swinging his arm around. Finally his hand comes in contact with the clock knocking it off the table but also waking Craig up whose arm is currently being lifted up by me. He looks at me with half lidded sleep filled eyes. 'The fuck Clyde?' he grumbles at me, I flash my sweetest most innocent smile I can manage and drop his arm, which hits the side of his bed. He yelps slightly when his elbow connects with the frame and looks at me again, only with a harsher glare. 'Your alarm... was going off and I didn't want to move soooo I used your arm to turn it off. WHICH I DID!' I said the last bit excited, I don't know why I said it excited my boyfriend looked about ready to kill me. I flinch when his hand connects with my cheek, but I felt no pain. He kisses me quickly before swinging his leg's out of bed. He stands up and I admire what is mine, I look at his toned body whilst he cracks and bends and stretches his bones. I watch as he tugs at the bottom of his boxer's slightly and ruffles up his hair a bit. He turns to me and yawns whilst talking, I catch 'Up' and 'knob'ed' which I take as 'get up you knob'ed' instead I bury my face into the pillow his head and been taking up just before. It smells like him, Cigarette smoke and coconut shampoo. I peek up through my fringe and notice he's bent over looking through his Chester draws. 'You know I may just stay in bed all day' I say pulling his duvet right up too my nose, he turn's his head towards me and flips me off before turning back to whatever he was doing before. 'get the fuck up it's your first day back, do you have any clothes?' I nod despite the fact he's got his back to me, I climb out of bed -reluctantly- and walk over to where I threw my bag when we came up here. I pull out just a plain black V-neck and my Grey ripped skinny jeans. 'Fuck!' I start throwing school work and books from my bag and over my shoulder. 'Fuck! Fuck Fuck fu-' A hand is thrown over my mouth 'Shut up you'll wake my mum, what are you saying fuck for?' he moves his hand away slowly allowing me to speak. 'I forgot boxer's man!' I say putting my head into my hands. If there is one thing I can not stand ever having to do is wearing dirty underwear. He sigh's before walking back to his draws next thing I know a pair of boxer's are thrown at the back of my head. 'Wear them, they're clean out of the washer. now stop complaining and get ready' I grab them from behind me and look at them, they're blue with the word's 'These would Look great on your bedroom floor!' on the side of the leg. I laugh quietly at them 'erm Craig where do you get your underwear?' I eye the pair he's thrown on his bed along with his other clothes, I spot they're from the same brand but white. I pick them up to read what they say along the side and laugh again when I read 'Remember my name ... You'll be screaming it later.' He shrugs before grabbing them out of my hands. I turn back to my own clothes as he starts to peel off his boxers and replaces them with new ones. I on the other hand decide to head to his bathroom to change, okay it seems sad I can't even get dressed in front of my boyfriend but I have to sort out my colostomy bag as well and well... i'd rather do that in private.

I return to his bedroom to find him sat on the edge of his bed fully dressed sorting his bag out. 'You can leave your clothes here if you want?' he Say's and I nod throwing my clothes in a pile and begin to stuff the things I had chucked out of my bag back in it. We both stand to leave just as his sister's head pop's around the door, 'We need a lift in with you guys' Craig groans, I don't understand why Ruby and Ike go to our school too, it's not like he has to go anywhere else. We all climb in and Craig turns the radio on which is hooked up too his ipod. 'Black and Yellow' by Wiz Khalifa come's on and he pulls out of the drive way. He turn's it up so loud the car is vibrating from the bass, he winds his window down and light's up a cig turning to me holding the packet out, I take one happily and light it up, inhaling the smoke and exhaling. We turn the corner and get stopped at the traffic light's next to the bus stop. Like de ja vu everyone turns and looks at the car. I spot Kyle give his brother a odd look, like why is he sat in craig's car. Craig the bad ass will punch the light's out of you in seconds car. The car whose music is loud enough to wake the whole town up. Craig starts to get frustrated with the light's which take forever to change, I swear the person who done them done it on purpose just to annoy us. The song ends and Craig flick's through his ipod and puts 'Your mother should have swallowed you' by Deez nuts which is a bit of a drastic change from the previous song. I see Kyle's face scrunch up when the singer starts shouting out the lines 'fuck everyone of you, motherfuckin' snakes, you got so much hate, to face no good fakes, it aint on us that your life sucks, and your a fuckin disgrace.' I can sort of understand why, even though Craig and Kyle aren't on bad terms I wouldn't be too happy if I had a younger brother who was currently sat in a car with the one person no body fucks with listening to a song that swears in nearly every line. The light's change and Craig hits the gas pedal so hard I'm actually forced into my seat. He swerves around the corner leaving a trail of dust behind the car. To say he was a dangerous driver would be a understatement.

When we're stood at our locker's Kyle and Stan walk over to us, 'Why was my brother in your car?' Craig turns to kyle with his usual 'I'll kill you' look on his face. 'Him and my sister asked for a lift alright?' Kyle nods and says 'So that's where Ike was last night...' quietly to himself and they leave for their lockers. Seeing as we passed Token's car in the car park we assume that him and Tweek are already here and settle on just meeting them in class. Which is exactly what we do, when we walk into science Tweek and Token are both sat there at our usual table. Craig drop's his book's onto the table with a loud bag whilst I place mine on there gently as I slip into the seat between him and Token. When our teacher starts talking I notice in the corner of my eye that Craig is putting his headphones in, I look down at his crotch and watch as he looks through his ipod. 'Mr Donovan is there a reason your finding Craig's crotch more interesting than what I am teaching you' my head shoots up as the class erupts into laughter, I turn a bright shade of red and sit there with my mouth wide open. I look too Craig who has a smug smirk on his face. I'm just about ready to burst out in tear's when Craig comes out with 'Sorry sir, I was showing him a text which is why he was looking down.' I look back at him, he's lying even if it gets his phone taken off him. Which he doesn't. The teacher just nods and turns back to whatever he was saying. Craig may suck in every other class but he's pretty good in science and happens to be one of the teacher's favorites. My face doesn't fade however and people are still snickering behind us by people I mean Kenny and Cartman. I ignore everyone for the rest of the lesson, I ignore Token when he tried to talk to me, I ignore Craig when he does the same. I ignore Tweek's random out bursts, I Ignore the teacher talking and most of all I Ignore Cartman shouting Fag Jokes at me. That's when I decide despite it being my First day back I want too no NEED to get fucked out of my mind right now.

Craig's p.o.v  
At break Clyde just disappeared from the group and I have been looking for him since, I've walked through the hallways Looked in the cafeteria and now I'm out on the play ground. I spot Rub's red hair a little across the shitty play ground we have here with a few of her friends.'RUBY' I shout causing her and all her little friend's to turn to face me, I start walking towards her as she does the same towards me. 'Yes?' she asks in her own horrible monotone voice.'Have you seen Clyde?' I'm getting slightly worried now, since our teacher called him out in class he's just been ignoring everyone and now he's just disappeared.'Yeah He went over there, behind the old sport's hall' she point's behind her like I had no idea where she was talking about. I walk past her friend's as they all squeal at her about 'how cute is your brother' and 'i'd tap that' at her, I roll my eye's and go look for my boyfriend. As I turn the corner to behind the sports hall which was a piece of shit when they built it and now it's even worse I find him slumped down on the floor clutching a little plastic bag. I run over to him and lift him up into a seated position. 'Clyde? Clyde talk to me' I'm beyond worried now because he just smile's at me and I can see his pupils are the size of saucers. 'Clyde what have you done!' I lift him up and throw him over my shoulder, stuffing the little bag filled with white powder into my pocket and walk back round the corner. I hear people gasp when I walk fast by them with my now unconscious boyfriend over my shoulder. I hear Ruby ask 'What's wrong with him?' as I go past her and her friends. I throw him into the passengers seat of my car of which a small crowd is now gathered around due to the news's spreading pretty fast. I hear people whispering and asking what is happening when Token pushed through the crowd. 'Dude ... the fuck?' he looks at the passed out boy slumped in my car as I walk around the bonnet to get in. 'I have no fucking clue' I reply with before slamming my door shut and reversing out of there as fast as I can. I get back to my place and see that my mum is still home, Literally sprinting in the doors I shout out looking for her.

'MUM! MUM WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!' I run through the lounge into the kitchen I check the laundry room. 'MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM' I scream at the stop of my lung's standing at the bottom of the stairs. She appears at the top of them, 'Craig'! she starts to run down them but I run up them and meet her half way. I shove the little bag in her face 'Mum help please!' her face goes from angry to shocked to afraid. 'C-Craig? what are you tryi-' I grab her wrist and drag her out to my car to where Clyde is still passed out. A Oh escapes her lips before she run's to the passengers side and open's it up. It's time's like these I'm glad my mum's a nurse. She check's his pulse and his eye's before turning to me. 'Take him upstairs, I don't think he's done too much damage. A little over what most user's would have. Keep an eye on him. I'll call the school and say you both came home sick with food poisoning or something' I nod and grab him out of the car. I lay him on my bed gently, running my hand's through his soft brown hair. 'Why'd you do this Clyde?' I look down at his face it's peace full. 'Why'd you do it' I lay down next to him holding him close to my body to afraid to let go of him. My mum enters the room and looks at us. 'Now Craig, I don't think he's taken as much as you did that one time...' I look down at the ground. I hate remembering the time I accidently over dosed on cocaine at a party. 'I think he's just been knocked out and will be okay but I'll come up and check on him in a bit okay' I nod again before she leaves. I lay there quietly next to Clyde waiting for him to wake up swearing to kill the son of a bitch who gave him this stuff and vowing to never ever ever let him out of my sight ever again.

About three hour's later Clyde starts to wake up and I scream for my mum to come upstairs, Clyde's mum is down there with her also. He groan's when I shout and I quickly apologize kissing his forehead over and over again. Slowly his eye's open and he looks at me. 'C-Craig?' his voice is croaky and I lean over to grab the glass of water my mum had brought up for him. He takes it gratefully and quickly drinks it all. Soon enough our mum's are at the bed side. 'Oh Clyde... Clyde don't you ever do that ever again you hear!' his mum sobs whilst grabbing him close to her. My mum quickly checks his pulse rate and eye's again and nods to show he's sober now. 'I- I didn't mean too, was just having a rough day and took a little bit too much. Sorry' he says apologetically. 'Fuck Clyde you had us all worried sick' I say before grabbing his against my chest. He wraps his arm's around my waist and leans against me, 'I'm sorry' he Say's again I lean down and kiss him gently. 'never a fucking gen' I say looking him hard in the eye's he nods and closes them. I look up at our mother's they both look worried but relieved that he's woken up. The moment my mum told his what had happened she raced over here crying her eye's out. They had both agreed not to tell our dad's and not cause any more trouble and I agreed to make sure he never done this again, and I was going to make sure of that... or at least I'll stop him from taking too much and doing it when I'm not around.

-okay this one's a bit longer than the rest, sorry for any mistakes. And yes I actually went looking online for those boxer shorts idea's just search the following if you wanna know what they look like.  
Craig's pair - Xplicit Funny Mens 'Remember my name' Boxer Shorts  
Clyde's pair - Xplicit Funny Mens 'Bedroom Floor' Boxer Shorts  
:)


	13. Chapter 13

Clyde's P.o.v

Aftter waking up at Craig's we laid in bed watching trashy TV untill we had to go pick Ruby up from school. As we both hopped into his car I spotted him watching me, I looked over too him with questioning eyes. He smiled slightly and started up the ignition driving down the road. I switched his stereo on and plugged my ipod into it, I couldn't be bothered to look at what song was on and leant back as the opening line's of 'Save you' by Simple plan came on. I gazed up at the sky looking at the clouds as we drove along. The journey was only like twenty minutes in the car, as we pulled up outside we saw all our friend's coming out, some looked toward's the car and some stopped and were talking amongst themselves. I looked down towards my feet just before Craig grabbed my hand and looked at me as I looked up sharing quick smile's. The back door flew open and Ruby climbed in, Craig turned in his seat to face her. 'Alright?' I turned to look back out the window, 'Yeah okay. See he's alive again...' I turned round to face her. 'Yeah you looked pretty much dead when Craig went flying past carrying you to the car. That's what everyone's talking about how your conscious again and asking what happened to you' she pointed between me and Craig at the crowd still looking at us. We both turned round as he started the car up again. 'WAIT! we have to wait for Ike' Craig nodded before looking as me again. I fiddled with my hand's in my lap before speaking up. 'Have you got a fag I can nick' as Craig started looking for his packet Ruby came out with 'He is a fag...' and started laughing. Both Craig and I rolled our eye's as he handed me one and his lighter. We both sat there smoking, more and more people were coming out of lesson and joining the small crowd by the front door's either waiting for a bus, getting on the bus that goes through south park or just mindlessly gossiping. I looked down at my ipod suddenly wanting to hear the 'Summer pop medley ' by Sam Tusi once finding it I put it on and look back up as Ike pushes through the crowd and walk's toward's Craigs car. I spot Stan pointing him out to Kyle as they walk toward's the bus, he hops into the car and before he even has a chance to put his belt on Craig is flying out of the car park and down the road. He doesn't even slow down when he over take's Mrs broflovski's car and nearly hits a random car head on, we all turn to face Ike's mother's car behind us as we make a stop at the traffic lights, and she looks appaled at Craig's driving. The light's turn green and he goes flying around the corner toward's his house leaving her behind in dust... or slush considering it snow's arounds here. We turn one last corner and he swings into his drive way half way down the road.

We all enter the house and throw our shoe's down by the stairs, Ruby and Ike go too the Kitchen just as Craig and I are about to head upstair's his mum ask's for us to go into the Lounge. As we enter My mum who is still here signals for us to sit down on the sofa next to theirs. Once we are all sat down my mum look's at Mrs Tucker and then back at us. 'Right Craig Clyde we have talked to your fathers and we thing it best if Clyde stays here for a while, Clearly he is doing things we would rather he didn't and you Craig seem to be the only person he listen's too. So we think he should maybe stay here with you for a while.' I have to hold back a smile and I look at Craig to see him nodding. 'There will however be some rules boys' his mum say's I snap my attention away from my boyfriend to our mum's again. 'Rule one: No drugs an obvious one really. Rule Two: No sex.' I blush slightly at that, I cant even get undressed in front of him let alone have sex with him.'And rule three: you are too have dinner at the Donovans at least twice a week. Okay' We both say okay in unison and stand to leave. 'We should probably go get some clothes and stuff for you.' Craig say's, he look's bored right now but then when doesn't he? I mean he has like two emotion's he show's to most Bored and Annoyed. I mean I've seen him smile, upset and excited too but the majority of the time he just looks...bored. I walk out to where our shoe's are and he follow's. 'dude like what am I going to need?' I question turning to him, he shrugs 'Like clothes, shoes, school stuff... phone charger laptop I guess that sort of stuff.' I take in all of what he just said trying to remember it all, next thing I know he has a grip on my hand and is pulling me with him outside. When we arrive at my house I let us both in and head up too my room. I grab my two duffle bags out of my wardrobe and grab all of my favorite jeans, tops, hoodys and shoe's and throw them in one of them remembering to pack plenty of underwear. In the next bag I throw in Dvd's, My phone charger, laptop, Ipod lead, school books, my colostomy stuff, hair products and sprays. I walk back downstair's where Craig is sat on my sofa flicking through a magazine. I drop my bags by the door and walk through to where he's sat. 'You don't mind me staying with you do you?'I ask, I'm kinda worried because he hasn't really said anything to me since we left his house. He looks up at me stretching out a hand which I take, he pulls me against him slightly roughly kisses and replies. 'No of course not, I get to be with you all the time. have you got everything you need?' I nod against his chest I look up and kiss him quickly on the lip's before standing up. I don't know why but I'm worried about staying at Craig's I feel like I shouldn't but I am. Like I know he has a horrible temper and usually when he's in a bad mood he just goes home to be alone but what happen's when he's in one them bad moods and want's to be alone but I'm there. I'm also scared that he'll get bored being around me all the time, I guess I just worry a lot.

Later that night when his dad come's home we all sit down at the dinner table, me, Craig, Mr and Mrs tucker, Ruby and Ike. There's mindless chatter being shared about how our day's went, me staying, how Ike's family is doing. Craig was silent next to me which wasn't a surprise but it still had me worried he'd hardly said anything all day. Ruby poked me with her elbow so I turned my attention away from her brother and too her 'How long are you staying here for?' I raised my eye brow's and looked at their mum. 'How long am I staying for?' I asked her she shrugged and just replied 'For however long it takes.' For however long what takes! I have no idea what she is talking about but I nod and turn back to my food. After dinner I drag my feet up the stairs as Craig pushes my back to try make me move faster which by the way doesn't work. I slump down onto his bed and switch the tv on looking for any good movie to watch, when I can't find one I dig through my bag and pull out 'Whip it' I slid it into the dvd player and move over to allow some space for Craig. He climb's on next to me and I lean my head on his chest as his arm snakes around my back and his hand land's on my hip.  
'You okay Craig?'  
'Mmmm'  
'Mmmm?'  
'Yeah I'm fine.'  
'You don't seem it.'  
'I'm fine okay.'  
'are you su-'  
'Clyde I'm fine, It's just been a long day. You worried me you know badly!'  
I tilt my head up to face his and he look's down at me, I feel so bad now.  
'I'm sooooooo soooooorry!' I say in a childish voice. He laugh's quietly before kissing my fore head. 'Put the movie on will you.' I do as he say's and switch the movie on as we lay there against each other. I can't help but feel guilty for what I put him through today but I'm so happy where I am right now I push it to the back of my mind and just enjoy laying here with my boyfriend watching one of my favorite movies.

-okay this one's not as long as the last one but oh well. Also sorry I keep sneaking in bands/artists song's that I'm listening too at the time I'm writing but oh well. In all honestly you should check out the summer pop meledy by Sam Tsui I am In looooove. Also sorry I had to sneak Whip it in there too as I am about to watch it :) but yeah lalala hope you enjoyed-


	14. Chapter 14

Craig's p.o.v

It was sunday which meant I had to go to church with my family, are gay people even allowed to church? oh well who even cares. Clyde was gonna ride in with us and we we're going to meet his parent's there. I was going to drive Clyde and Ruby in and my parent's we're going in their car, Ruby said something about why should she have to drive there with them when we get to go on our own. It made no sense but whatever. I slipped my black skinny jean's on, a white shirt and a fitted suit jacket, I actually refused to wear them horrid trousers so oh well my parent's would have to get over it. Clyde was still in bed, I looked down at him raising an eye brow. 'dude get the fuck up.' His eye's peaked up through his fringe at me. 'But I don't want tooo, I'm sooooo comfy' Rolling my eye's I grabbed the duvet and pulled it from him. He gave me a glare, a pathetic one at that and climbed out of bed. My mum had got him a new suit jacket which fitted better than his old one, He shrugged on a black shirt, black skinny jeans which had a rip in the knee and threw on the jacket. His hair was sticking up in all direction's causing me to laugh, I walked over to him as he rubbed sleep out of his eye's and began to flatten it. Once I had sorted his hair I grabbed his hand in mine and led him down stair's where my family were waiting. 'Ohhh Clyde don't you have a pair of jean's with out a hole in them?' My mum questioned fussing over him, He shrugged still sleepy. 'I guess -yawn- not' my mum sighed before opening the front door. 'Well come on or we are going to be late.' One by one we walked out of the house, Clyde and I climbed into the front of my car and Ruby got in the back. I switched my ipod on putting Panic! at the disco's new song 'The ballad of mona lisa' on. Glancing over at Clyde I could see him slowly falling asleep against the window. I waited for my parent's to pull out before reversing out of the drive. To my dislike they were driving slowly or well the speed limit so I quickly swerved out into the opposite lane and over took them. My mum flipped me off to which she got a return too, I drove ahead of them arriving at the church. Clyde had fallen asleep next to me I started the song by panic! again it's safe to say it's my newest addiction. I sparked up a fag and wound my window down a bit, Ruby noticing a friend jumped out of the car calling her over. The girl looked well fake if you ask me, long blonde hair a short dress a bow in her hair. Going to grow up and be a slut I mouthed to myself. They stood outside my car talking as our parent's walked over now joined by the Donovan's. Who at the sight of their sleeping son laughed joining my sister outside of my car. We still had 15 minutes till we had to go in so I sat back enjoying my fag and mouthing along to the song. Clyde stired next to me and turned to face me, I looked at him stifling a laugh, his mouth was hanging open slightly and he had his hand bawled up in a first under his cheek. 'We'll be alright' by Travie McCoy came on shuffle, pretty much everyone could hear my music I had it that loud. Slowly the sleeping boy's eye's fluttered open. 'Please tell me I missed it?' I laughed and shook my head. 'Afraid not, we have ten minute's to wait' he nodded before siting up stretching his arm's behind his head, with difficulty with being in a car. The back door's flew open and Token and Tweek climbed in the back, both smiling but still looking tired.  
'Allllright lads.' Token said leaning over towards the front of the car.  
Tweek clutching a thermos squeaked out a hello. Clyde turned around fully in his seat so his back was against the dashboard and I turned side ways. 'Good morning.' we both said in unison.  
'How're you?' Token questioned.  
'Sleeeeepy I was dragged out of bed' Clyde moaned out.  
'I'm good, how about you two?' I asked flipping Clyde off at the same time.  
The song ended and Clyde snatched my ipod up putting 'lez be friends' by The midnight beast on which caused quite a few people, Including all of our parent's to look at my car.  
'I'm good cheers, Tweek?' token said turning to tweek whom smiled.  
'I I'm good. thanks' we all smiled as Clyde began singing a long at the top of his lungs dancing around, Token joined in then did Tweek and finally me. We were all sat in my car surrounded by people dancing like little kids. I still had my window down and Clyde had opened his up, letting out even more noise. "Im at a party, Im a girl machine. I'm gonna have sex with them all, if you know what I mean. Its like a sweet sixteen but the girls are eighteen. And I cant wait to peel em like a tangerine" we all shouted out in unison. I spotted my mum roll her eye's outside of my car watching us. My mum tapped on the car 'come on boys time to go in' we all stopped mid dance and sighed. I switched my car off locking the doors as we all got out. We walked in side by side behind our parents sitting down next to them, the service was boring as hell and I'm sure Clyde fell asleep a few time's. Once it was over instead of waiting around with our parent's the four of us climbed into my car, and Ruby literally dived into tweek's lap.  
'ARGH OH GOD WHAT RE YOU DOING' he screamed throwing his thermos -with the lid on thank god- across the car narrowly missing Clyde's head as he put 'I just had sex' by the lonely islands ft Akon on.  
'TAKE ME WITH YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU' she screamed slamming the door shut and climbing between Token and Tweek. I shrugged going to start the ignition when my dad swung clyde's door open causing another scream from Tweek. I glanced over his shoulder and all our parent's were there talking 'are you not going to stay and talk?' I shook my head and Rubys scoffed. 'Well at least turn down the music, not everyone needs to hear you just had sex' This caused Clyde to burst out laughing my dad flipped him off and closed the door. I started the car up again and went to drive off only to get blocked by Cartman's car. He stepped out and strolled over to my window tapping on it, I rolled it down.  
'What the fuck do you want?' I growled through gritted teeth.  
'I would like to talk to you Craig' I raised an eye brow 'In private'  
I stepped out of my car as he began walking across the road, I turned to look back and saw all the guys and all our parents giving me odd looks. 'WELL ARE YOU COMING TUCKER' I saw my dad eye him suspiciously before walking across the road with my hand's in my pocket's. I could still feel every ones eye's on my back as I stood there, I could hear the song 'I just had sex' still playing from my car as I looked at him, a hard glare and frown on my face. 'Soooo?'  
'Craig, I have decided I will not tell the whole school about you and your little butt buddy if you do something for me.' I raised an eye brow not saying a word. 'I want you too break into kyle's house and take something for me, his diary. I wan't to get dirt on him. And you owe me one.' I barked out a laugh, cold and harsh. 'I owe you one?' I sneered at him, he nodded. 'Forget it.' I went to turn but he grabbed my arm, I glanced up quickly seeing everyone still watching us.  
'Well then I guess I'll just have to tell everyone about your little...secret should we say?' I didn't move, I knew Clyde wasn't ready for everyone knowing. 'I mean I doubt it would be too hard just to shout it out right now, that the cold hearted cunt is fucking the pathetic cry baby that is Clyde Donovan' Okay so Clyde has been known to cry a lot, but he stepped over a line there and I swung round and punched him square in the face causeing him too fall back 'You fucking say anything and I will break both your fucking legs' I spat at him, leaning over. 'ah but your not agreeing with my propo-' I kicked him in the gut. Cartman had lost most his fat and replaced it with muscle but I bet that kick still hurt. 'One fucking thing cartman.' I felt a pair of hand's tugging me back and turned to face my dad. 'leave it Craig. Leave it' he said looking me in the eye's. I turned and stormed back to my car slamming the door shut. With out even looking I swung out of where I was parked and drove down the road, leaving that sad arse hole behind.

Clyde's p.o.v  
'C-Craig but I'm not ready to have everyone know yet' I choked out crying, He'd just told me what had happened between him and Cartman. I felt bad for keeping us a secret but I wasn't ready to have everyone talking about us. He sighed and sat down next to me, 'I can't do that to Kyle though Clyde. What's the worst that could happen if people did find out?' I flopped back ward's so I was laying down 'They'd beat me up!' he laughed 'I wouldn't let them.' It was my turn to laugh now. 'No one would mess with you, everyone is scared of you but me? I'd be dead within seconds' He flopped down next to me turning my face to his. 'I'd kill anyone who tried, and I mean it.' He smiled I knew he meant it, I knew he would go insane to anyone who tried to lay a finger on me. He was in most of my lesson's as well which meaning he would always be there. Okay so maybe it wouldn't be sooo bad if I had my own personal body guard. 'hmmmm fine. okay' he kissed me on the tip of the nose. 'But if anyone punches me, I'm dumping yo ass' he acted shocked and laughed. 'Well I can't let that happen' I Lent up to where he was now lifting himself using his elbows and kissed him on the lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth and danced around it, I bit down on his bottom lip a little bit, wrapping my arm's around his neck. Grabbing some of his hair in my fist and moaned into his mouth as he wrapped his arm's around my back holding us both up. His hand ran up my spine and back down it. I broke apart looking him in the eyes. 'well I wouldn't of thought we'd be doing this when I was 9' he laughed and leant his fore head against mine. 'me neither' I unwrapped my arm's from around his neck and laid back flat again. 'Mmmm I love you' I moaned out closing my eye's. I was so ready to sleep again, I felt him peck my lips and whisper. 'and I love you too' against them before I drifted off to sleep.

-Okay not very long one but ah well. Also again sorrrrrrry for sneaking in the song's I was listening too whilst writing that part of the chapter. I have a tendency to do that. Enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Craig's p.o.v

It was Friday night, me and Clyde had decided to stay in and watch movies. Right now we were watching one called 'Chain letter' I personally thought it was a bit crap, there was a lot of gore yes but the actual fear factor of it was a bit weak. Clyde however obviously thought differently his face was currently pressed hard against my chest whilst one hand grabbed at the front of my shirt and the other arm wrapped around my neck. I rubbed circles on the bottom of his back trying to calm him, telling him whenever the killer wasn't around. At one point my sister came in, and burst out laughing at the sight. Clyde screamed about how he had just watched a person get ripped apart by a giant metal hook and how that is not something he likes to watch. She left us in peace laughing on her way out as he dove to cover his eye's again. I was starting to think maybe someone had swapped him for Tweek by the amount of time's he jumped during the movie. The whole time though I felt like we were being watched, it made me feel sort of nervous seeing as the movie goes on about how people can watch you through your web cam with you knowing. I defiantly glanced over at my laptop a few times. By the end of the movie I could hardly feel my hand that had been taken hostage by the boy sat frozen next to me, I looked over at him turning so I was sat on my knees in front of him he didn't even move. 'She...was...ripped...in...half' he spoke out slowly, I nodded 'It's only a movie babe' he didn't even blink. 'In half Craig In half' I smiled and moved some stray stands of hair from his eye's which caused him to blink, but thank god he's blinking again. 'We wont watch another movie like that again okay' this time it was his turn to nod. I Lent in to ward's his face and stopped just before making sure he was aware of what was going on, as soon as his lip's touched mine I kissed back. He got up on his knee's so I wasn't leaning down as much. I wrapped one of my hand's in his hair and the other one his cheek drawling small circles with my thumb. His hand's ran across my hip's, up my ribs and back down again to start the came cycle, I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched...

The next day I woke up before Clyde surprise surprise, stretching I made my way down stair's tugging on a old Motley Crue t-shirt as I went along. I walked into my kitchen going straight for the fridge to get the milk. 'Um Craig could put some jean's on or something' Ruby said I flipped her off turning to come face to face with her and three of her friends who were all smiling and batting their eye lashes. God I hate girls. I grabbed a bowl filling it with corn flakes and sat down at the breakfast bar. When I was about half way done Clyde stumbled past me in a baggy T-shirt and cut off jean's. He grabbed a bowl of Lucky charm's and sat down next to me. 'Morning sleepy' I said, he looked at me his eye's red from where he had been rubbing them. 'Morning... you know you seem to have a little fan base over there' he pointed over my shoulder to ward's Ruby's friends and smiled at me, I rolled my eye's and pecked him on the lips. Gasps were heard behind us, shrugging them off we went back to our cereal. My phone went off in front of me and the small words said 'Token.' Picking it up with a mouth full of food I started talking.

'hello.'  
'Morning sun shine'  
'how can I help you?'  
'cartman's having a party you and Clyde going'  
'um hold on' moving the phone away from my ear I looked at the boy next to me 'cartman's having a party tonight, do you wanna go?' he shrugged not once moving from the food in front of him. 'Um dude If I'm honest, I don't want to see that fat arse hole's face anytime soon.'  
he sighed at the other end. 'Well okay I'll let you know how shit it was. laters'  
with out saying good bye I hung up and went back to slurping the milk up. 'So we're not going?' Clyde asked already finished with his bowl, I looked up at him from where I was leaning. 'You can go if you want... I just would rather not be near him. ever.' he nodded before speaking 'No point in going if your not there.' he smiled and stood up taking his bowl over to the sink. 'And besides I think we should tell tweek and Token about us today.' I nearly choked on the milk. 'Are you sure?' he nodded before walking through to the lounge leaving me with my eye's following him. Picking up my phone I pressed down on Token's number.

'Changed your mind then?' he said laughing.  
'No... Um can you pick up tweek and come over to mine?' I wont lie, I was nervous.  
'Urrr sure We'll be there in like twenty'  
'Alright cool. see you then' shutting the phone off I placed my bowl in the sink and went to join Clyde on the sofa watching teen mom. 'are you going to get dressed or stay like that all day? I mean I'm not complaining but I don't know how Tweek and Token may feel about it.' he asked as I sat down next to him, I laughed and swung my legs over his lap. He turned to face me and I stuck my tongue out flipping him off. We sat there watching the TV till I heard a knock at the door, we looked at each other before I got up and walked to the front door. I could see the two people through the pane of glass, flipping them off when they looked at me. I swung the door opening and letting them through. 'Nice to see you got dressed for us Craig' Token said smirking I flipped him off shutting the door and leading them back through to the lounge where Clyde was sat fiddling with his hand's in his lap. 'Sit down guys...' I said sitting next to Clyde who looked at me in the corner of his eye. 'So... I guess I'll be the one talking right Clyde' he nodded and smiled at me, clearly nervous. 'Guys what's this about?' Token asked as Tweek just sat watching us. 'Well We have something to tell you, um I guess I'll just say it straight up. Clyde and I we are um' I couldn't think of what to say, everyone was looking at me. I could hear Ruby and her friends laughing and talking in the kitchen which made me feel slightly more nervous. 'We um well... Me and Clyde we are like going out... as in with each other. As in We're gay, we like guys well each other and we're dating.' I said breathing once I had said it, every one was quiet for a minute Clyde looked back up at me and I gulped just before Tweek spoke up. 'W-well I'm happy for you guy's' he smiled and I smiled back happy one of our best friend's was happy for us, we all looked at Token next who looked at Clyde then me then back again and back at me before speaking. 'Well I'm shocked but how could I not be happy that two of my best friends are going out?' I broke out in the biggest smile ever, they didn't hate us. I grabbed Clyde's hand squeezing it. 'Who else knows?' was the next question from Token this time Clyde spoke up. 'Just you two, Our families and Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman but only because they caught us.' they both nodded. 'H- how long have y- you been together?' I narrowed my eye's trying to remember when Clyde saved me. 'A month wednesday' It's already been a month like what the fuck! and how did I not know that myself. 'Well congrats guys! but your still not coming to the party... WAIT is that what Cartman wanted to talk to you about after Church Craig?' Token said, I nodded and Tweek's eye's went wide. 'Yeah he attempted to black mail me, Tried to get me to break into Kyle's house and steal his diary so he could get dirt on him or threatened to tell everyone about us two. Obviously you saw my reaction.' I sat back and swung my leg's over Clyde again as he lent back onto the arm of the sofa, even Tweek looked more relaxed now. 'He tried to black mail you that's sick...' Token said leaning back into his seat as well. 'But duuuude Kyle has a diary? why did I not suspect that already?' we all laughed before sitting back and watching more of teen mom. half way through the second episode Token randomly came out with something, something I expect more from Clyde. 'Could you imagine if you two adopted a baby...' I spun my head around to look at him soo regretting it when I pulled something in it. 'what the fuck do you mean?' he looked over at me smiling. 'Well you have Clyde there who is clueless about everything probably wouldn't know how to change a diaper-' 'I dont know how to change a diaper' Clyde cut in eye's not moving from the screen. 'Neither do I though' I said as well. 'Yeah well anyways then there's you. The school bad ass, hates everyone. Imagine you two as parents. I mean the poor baby would be fed taco's and it's first words would be fuck off'I laughed at that turning back to the TV 'Your probably right about that.'

-Okay so I wrote the first bit last night whilst watching that movie 'Chain letter' and I recommend it too you if you don't mind lots of gore. Next chapter is in someone else's p.o.v Hope you enjoy-


	16. Chapter 16

Me and kyle were walking up to ward's Cartman's house, we could see cars lining the street's, we had no idea why he had thrown this party out of no where but it's a party none the less. I looked over briefly at Craig's house where I could see him walking around his bedroom, he lived opposite Cartman. If he had his curtain's open like he does now you could see right into his room, it was quite a nice room. It had one dark blue wall where his bed was up against it with table's next to both sides. He had a wide screen TV on the opposite wall on top of a long set of black Chester draws. There were two door's the one that I could see from here that led to the hallway and another one on the wall with the TV. There were posters on the wall above the TV of various things but I was too far away to work out what they were. I could hear music coming from his house but none coming from Cartman's. I strained my ear's to try work out what song it was because it sounds familiar. '...They might try to tell you how you can live your life, but don't don't forget it's your right to do whatever you like...' that's when It clicked it was Spotlight Oh Nostalgia by Patrick stump I had been listening to this song earlier today, I didn't know Craig liked this song.

'STAN COME ON.' Kyle shouted from up ahead of me, I turned to face him as he began to walk back to me, I had stopped walking to spy well no not spy but still spy on Craig. 'If he See's you no doubt he will come out here and hit you. I wonder why he isn't over here.' he said as he reached me. That was odd Craig was a known partier and yet he wasn't at the party across from his house, In fact he was in just boxers and a T-shirt with messed up hair it looked like he had been in those same clothes all night. I shrugged it off and walked across the lawn to Cartman's door letting ourselves in we noticed everyone from our class was sat on the sofa's opposite what looked like a huge board with a few sheet's covering it up. 'FINALLY! Your the last people to arrive' We were the last people to arrive? there was hardly any one here. We sat down next to Kenny and Butters whom like everyone else was wearing matching confused expressions on their faces. 'Cartman what are we doing here?' Kyle asked from the left of me, people chimed in with yeahs before Cartman told us all to shut up and walked up to where the board's were. 'So Friends I have called you here because I have become aware of some News shall we say that I feel we should all know about. I have gathered evidence-' he tapped the board, I looked around quickly and spotted Token pull his phone out and start texting someone. 'So I shall show you the evidence I have collected and you shall see of the news I have for you' I shifted in my seat I did not have a good feeling about this, Token had stopped texting his finger hovering over where the send button is. Cartman pulled the sheet's down revealing picture upon picture of Craig and Clyde kissing, Hugging, Laying in bed, Holding hands. Everyone gasped and Token's finger clicked the button within seconds. 'See this?' Cartman asked pointing at the pictures. 'This here is evidence that Craig Tucker and Clyde Donovan are GAY and In a relationship with each other' Kyle jumped up next to me, 'YOU SICK BASTARD. YOU WAIT TILL CRAIG FINDS OUT' I noticed Token smirk and I almost wanted to laugh, He had clearly texted Craig what was going on. 'Ah But Jew didn't you think these people had the right to know?' Kyle looked furious so I pulled him back down next to me. 'I don't know why you called us here Cartman, me and Tweek already know. As do Stan, kyle and Kenny. But you know that already don't you' Token said, he didn't sound as mad Kyle did. Some of the girl's were whispering amongst them selves, Some of the guy's seemed shocked some didn't seem bothered. We all sat there whilst Cartman looked smug. 'You see guys, this is a coming out party for them, I thought I'd just do it for the fags.'

It had only been less than five minutes before Cartman's door was kicked open smashing against the wall. Every head but Tokens whipped round to see a completely furious Craig stood there hand's already In fists. He took one look at the board and the room of people before advancing on Cartman. 'You son of a bitch, I fucking warned you. I knew someone was watching us last night and now I know it's you I'm going to fucking rip you limb from fucking limb' He spat out between clenched teeth walking between the sofa's everyones eyes following his every move. I noticed he hadn't bothered to put any jean's or shoe's on still just in what I could now see was a Motley Crue T-shirt, Black boxers with the words 'Comes in all sizes' on the side which made me laugh under my breath and a pair of ankle socks. Cartman backed up slightly but Craig lunged at him throwing him against a wall. Clyde walked in slower behind his boyfriend who was now throwing punch after punch at cartman and stood next to where I was sat. 'Dude if it's anything I don't think any of us care.' Kenny said looking up at the quiet boy who smiled slightly but went back to watching Craig beat the living day light's out of Cartman. 'We all think its quite cute actually' Bebe said from across the room 'Plus I'm quite glad Craig didn't put any jean's on I've got quite a nice view from here' she added, laughing. Craig paused for a minute flipped her off before turning back to punch the fat boy pinned under him. 'I fucking warned you didn't I' he shouted as Token pulled him up... with difficulty. 'The people had a right to know about you little fuck buddys' Craig kicked him hard against the rib's. 'THAT Gives you no fucking right to fucking spy on us, take fucking picture's of us in my fucking home and fucking outing us like this' he stood over him fists by his side. 'It's what you deserve you didn't do what I asked.' Cartman spat blood coming out of his mouth. Craig scoffed 'I'm not going to let you try fucking black mail me, I wasn't going to break into Kyle's house and take something that belongs to him so you can try fucking black mail him' He went to lunge on him again but Clyde had moved forward pulling on his arm to get him to move back, Kyle next to me had gasped and looked furious at what he had just heard. 'leave it Ky leave it' I said quietly so only we could hear, I put my hand on his arm and he stayed sat down but looking ready to join Craig in ripping Cartman limb from limb. I noticed that Clyde had managed to get Craig to move back slightly and still had a tight grip on his arm.

Wendy stood up 'Well as nice as this has been' sarcasm dripping from every word 'I'm leaving.' she walked around the back of the sofa I was on followed by Bebe, Red and the rest of the girls stopping when she got to where Clyde was trying to calm Craig down. 'Congrats you guys' and she walked out, the other girls all said yeah and congrats to them also, Clyde gave them all small smiles but no one ever expected a smile from Craig. One by one everyone got up to leave leaving just Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Clyde, Craig, Cartman and I left there. 'Well gee fellas I must be getting home.' Butters said standing rubbing his knuckles together. 'I'll walk you hom B' Kenny said standing up next to him. 'Your sick Cartman you know that. But well done on um...getting each other you two' he said as he walked out. 'I can not believe you tried to black mail him to try steal from Kyle fat ass' I said standing ready to leave. Craig had calmed down a lot, no one liked it when he was seriously fucked off Cartman was evidence of why you don't tend to piss him off. He already had black swollen eyes and blood covering his face. Kyle stood up with out a word and started walking toward's the door. Craig turned to face Cartman with Clyde in his arms. 'Your a fucking cunt' and they began to leave, I followed them out slamming the door behind me. We all walked across the lawn and crossed the road. We stopped outside Craig's house where I could now hear the new Panic! song beginning to play. 'seriously guy's I don't think anyone really cares or hates the fact you two are together. Everyone seemed happy for you' Kyle said too the couple. 'yeah just ignore the fat bastard' I said smiling. Craig nodded and Clyde smiled before saying 'Well thanks guys, see you later' and they turned to walk inside as we made our way down the street.

'That seriously was a sick stunt he pulled' I said as we turned the corner onto my street which also happened to be Clyde's street, I hadn't noticed him at home so I guess he's been staying at Craigs. 'Yeah I wonder what he wanted of mine...' Kyle mused as he walked next to me. 'Don't worry about it, forget about him. let's go watch a movie or something that was such a lame party' He nodded before laughing as I turned the key in my door. 'I didn't mind the bit where Craig beat the living day light's out of Cartman though...' I laughed with him as we walked into the house. Tonight sure was different.

-Okay told you it was in someone else's point of view, thought it would make a nice change. Don't know how I feel about this one but hope you enjoyed it anyways-


	17. Chapter 17

-Okay so this is the third chapter I've added today so yeah. long. hope you enjoy send me reviews so I know what you think so far-

Craig's p.o.v

It was sunday morning and I was currently driving Clyde and myself to church. I had The Used playing at my usual 'wake up the whole town' volume, It was the day after Cartman's little stunt and I was kind of excited to see what mess he was in this morning. As I pulled up outside the church I noticed Stan's gang minus Kyle stood by his car, I smirked when I saw Cartman's bruised and swollen face. Clyde gasped next to me then laughed, we sat there waiting for all our parent's to arrive. I chucked the end of my Cigarette out of the window and switched the ignition off as my dad drove up infront of me. The Donovans were walking toward's the car so we took this as our signal to get out. As Cartman walked over my mum gasped next to his mum. 'Blimey Lianne what happened to him?' his mum looked at mine. 'Oh I don't know, He must have got in a fight last night at his party' I smirked admiring my handy work. Stan and Kenny smiled as the approached us whilst Cartman just frowned. 'What happened there son?' Mr Dononvan asked him, He looked around at all the shocked face's of our parents before his eye's landed on my face smirk still in place. 'Craig happened that's what.' All the parent's looked at me as I put my hand's in my pocket. 'You did fucking deserve it' I said, 'Craig Tucker! why did you beat Eric Up?' my mum asked, obviously not best pleased. 'Oh you know because he spied on me and Clyde, took pictures and showed them to everyone...' I leant forward's rocking on my feet every one of the parent's gasped again. 'So yeah I dont take back any of the punches or kick's.' Kenny smiled really big and came out 'Plus you done it in your boxer's which made the situation even better for everyone watching.' Clyde laughed next to me. 'Well Craig I do not encourage this behaviour! Look what you've done. No matter how wrong it was what he done there was no need to beat him up.' I scoffed. 'And Eric, your grounded. You should not have done that to these boys' Cartman's mum said. 'Hey muuuum are faggotts allowed in church?' He said, I stepped forward only for Clyde to put his hand on my chest. Cartman walked off at that point into the church, His mum, Mr and Mrs Marsh and Mr and Mrs McCormick followed. Stan, Kenny, Clyde and myself walked in followed by our parent's as soon as we all entered I heard Token shout 'NICE FACE CARTMAN' and a eruption of laughter from anyone who had been there last night. 'YEAH NICE WORK CRAIG.' Bebe shouted, I smiled and winked at her as I took my place between My dad and Clyde.

'Craig by the way, that kid had it coming' my dad whispered in my ear about three quarters of the way through the service, clapping me on the back. I laughed quietly earning a shhh from my mum who was clearly still annoyed about me beating up that fat ass. After the service we all went outside where We met up with Token and Tweek. Christophe, Bebe, Wendy, Butters, Kenny and Stan walked over to us also, whilst Cartman stormed off. We stood chatting, I wrapped my arm's around Clyde and pulled him so he was stood infront of me. He crossed his arm's over mine that were losely around his waist and carried on talking to Token whilst Bebe and Wendy aww'd at the small action. I looked at them raising an eye brow, Our parent's were stood behind them and I could see my mum smile at what was happening. 'You two are just sooooooo cute' Bebe squealed 'Aren't they Wends sooo cute' she grabbed her arm shaking it. Wendy laughed and nodded 'Yes very cute.' she smiled at me, seeing as Clyde was oblivious to all the awwwing. I looked around and everyone was talking to someone or other, Butters and Tweek were talking next to each other, Token and Clyde were talking across the small circle, Stan Kenny and Christophe we're talking to each other next to us. 'OMG!' Bebe suddenly shouted causing all of us and all our parent's too look at her. 'YOU GUY'S ARE OUR GAY BEST FRIENDS. OMG!' Wendy smiled and shared Bebe's excitement which was obviously a girl thing cause all of us were confused as fuck. 'Come again?' Clyde asked them finally paying attention. 'A Girl always want's a gay guy best friend! and you guy's are the gay guys in the group so your like our gay best friends.' Wendy said explaining it to us, I rolled my eye's and Clyde nodded. 'What if any of these guy's admit to being gay? Can't they be your gay best friends?' Clyde asked leaning more against my chest, she sighed. 'Nooooo, you all will be our gay best friends. And besides we're just waiting for Kenny to come out and say he swing's both ways-' this caused a wink from said boy. 'And For Stan and Kyle to admit their undying love for each other.' Bebe said, this caused laughter to come from the one's who hadn't been mentioned whilst Stan just rolled his eye's at her muttering girls are retarded under his breath.

'Boy's we're heading home, don't forget your going to Clyde's house for dinner tonight' My mum say's as my family begin to leave. 'uhuh sure' I say turning away from her and back to the conversation I was having with kenny. She nod's and walk's off. 'Dinner's in a hour by the way boys' Clyde's dad shout's as they start to walk off, I nod to show I heard him before looking down at my boyfriend in my arms. 'Hey' I start and he turn's his head slightly so it's facing up toward's mine Bebe and Wendy awww again so I roll my eye's at them before looking back at him. 'We should head back to mine, get changed then head to your's soon.' he nod's and pecks me on the lips causing more awww's before turning back to Token. I glare at the girls as they put on their sweetest smile's. 'Wait... do they get to see you in your underwear because they're gay?' Kenny suddenly ask's Bebe giggles. 'Well I suppose if we were all at a house or out shopping and we were changing clothes then yes because they're into dude's we wouldn't mind them seeing.'  
'I'M MOTHER FUCKING GAY!' Kenny suddenly shouts causing the remianing parent's to all stare at him. 'KENNY! YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT TO SEE OUR BOOBS' Bebe shouts laughing, said boy stand's there for a minute thinking about it. 'Fuck' is the only smart thing he can come out with. I hear a few of the parent's chuckle and his mum smacks his arm rolling her eyes. After about another twenty minute's Clyde and I say goodbye and walk over toward's my car, I hear the girls squeal again when we hold hand's, seriously if they do this everytime I may have to kill them...slowly.

We arrived at my house to quickly change clothes, Clyde had put on a lady gaga shirt and tight(and yep ripped) skinny jean's which caused Ruby to call him a fag and flip him off whilst I was just in a sailor perry shirt and skinny jeans plus my chullo which Ruby called me a fag for as well. I was pretty much out of gas so we were going to have to walk to his house, which wasn't far but still It'd be easier to walk. As we began walking along the side walk Clyde slowed down and before I knew it he jumped on my back making me carry him. Just up ahead I could see Bebe and Wendy and bebe's house sat out on the porch. I dug into my pocket with one hand grabbing my cigarette packet and pulling one out with my mouth whilst Clyde helped himself to one lighting his then mine and placing both the lighter and packet back into my pocket. I lifted him up some more to avoid him sliding down my leg's and took a toke on my cigarette. We arrived at Bebe's house stopping when they shouted Hello and aww'd yet again.  
'Do you have to fucking awww all the time!' I questioned them  
'You know you two really are cute' Wendy said smiling at us.  
'I know right!' Clyde squealed like a girl on my back, I rolled my eye's hoisting him up some more.  
'Can you loose some pound's Clyde? you fat ass'  
'HEY IM NOT FAT!' Which caused us three to laugh at him.  
'I'm only kidding.' I smiled up at his as he pouted his lip's.  
'Well we're going to be late for dinner at his parents, we have to go there a certain amount of time's a week just so he can stay at mine! so ridiculous.' I said sighing.  
'Oh well, Hope you have a good dinner see you guy's soon. Stop complaining Craig you have a great guy there' Bebe said waving. Oh yeah her and Clyde had a history didn't they, well yeah he is a great guy but he's my guy now. I suddenly felt very protective over the boy leaving on me when I thought of Bebe, and I do not like it. We arrived outside his house both quickly ridding ourselves of the cigarette's in our hands, he jumped off my back and walked around grabbing my hand, turning to smile at me before opening up the front door.  
'HELLO, we're hereeeeee' He shout's walking toward's the kitchen. I kick off my shoes and follow him finding him in the kitchen with his parents.  
'So how is everything at Craig's hun?' His mum ask's as we sit down at the breakfast table.  
'It's goooooood, I mean other than his insane choice in movies. Like we watched one friday where someones head was snapped into three and someone else was ripped in half by a hook and someone else was ripped in half by her parents cars. it was just ugh I'm never letting him pick out the movies ever again' I laughed and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. 'But you seemed to be oh so enjoying it, I mean when you wern't covering your eyes.' he looked at me like I had gone mad. 'You sir are a nut job' he spoke it slowly which made me laugh, 'yeah but you love meee' I said getting right up in his face. 'your the son of the devil I swear.' I shook my head 'afraid not' he turned his attention back to his mum.  
'Well sound's like your having fun, have you done any more well you know what?' she asked clearly not wanting to say... 'drugs?' he said she nodded her head slowly. 'no.' she smiled 'well that is good then!' she clapped her hand's together. 'Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, we have taco's' I saw him lip his lips, his favorite.

After dinner we stayed for a bit, watching Tv with his parents. He was flicking through the channel's when the video of 'The Creep' by the lonely island came on 'PUT THAT BACK ON' I shouted and he done a smile coming across his face. we both started singing along, causing his parents to burst out laughing as we got up and started doing the dance. "Now pull your waistband up like you expecting a flood. And stick your hair down flat like it was covered in mud. Trim up your pencil mustache and pop them peepers" we sang dancing along 'Your both mad' his father said between laughing. "Get ya knees flexin' and your arms T-rexin'. Do the creep (haaaa) And do the creep (haaa)" We fell down laughing our head's off. 'I have never seen anyone ever do that before...ever in my whole life' his mum said once we had all calmed down. 'Yes the kids of today hey, completely mad' his dad said smiling at us.


	18. Chapter 18

-Okay so this one isn't very long, but I could not write tonight at all. I either didn't like it or couldn't come up with ideas. also sorry about using the song's I'm listening too whilst writing again it's a bad habit.'

Clyde's p.o.v

It was Monday lunch and I was sat with Token, Tweek, Bebe, Wendy, Stan and Kenny. Kyle was in some extra class or something, Cartman was more than likely off tormenting younger student's and I had no idea where Craig was. I looked around the lunch room looking for him, I hadn't seen him since break hour's ago. He hadn't been in last lesson and no one seemed to know what had happened to him, I sat back biting on my lip scanning the room again just as Cartman sat down at the table a smug smile on his face. 'What's got you in a good mood fat ass?' Stan asked somewhere from my right as I looked around again. 'Oh...nothing you guys' he said almost sarcastically, I didn't care. 'Stop worrying, He'll turn up soon' Bebe said across from me placing a hand on top of mine, I looked at her smiling weakly. About twenty minutes passed where I ignored everyone Else's conversation's and looked around, my lip had started to bleed but I ignored it, Wendy tried to get me to stop biting it at some point but obviously I didn't listen.

I closed my eye's to calm me down when I felt someone drop into the seat next to me, My eye's snapped open and there he was. He looked seriously pissed off and had his headphone's in Ipod at full volume I could hear the lyrics to 'When I'm gone' by Eminem clearly, he pulled his chullo down more so his fringe fell into his eye's a little bit. He crossed his arm's on the table in front of him leaning his head on them. I wanted to know what was wrong but he clearly didn't want to talk, everyone at the table was looking at him, all wearing matching expressions of slight worry. Ruby appeared behind Bebe looking at her brother. 'Pull his head phone's out will you' she asked me, I did as she asked. His head whipped up his hand grabbing my arm tightly, it actually hurt. He turned to look at me, if looks could kill...I'd be dead right now. 'Craig' Ruby said softly, well as soft as her harsh monotone voice would allow, I always found it amusing how alike hers and Craig's voices were. He pulled his headphone's out of my hand and went to put them back in. 'Don't you dare put them in, I want to know what is fucking wrong with you? I saw you come storming out of the head's office and punch someones locker in just before mum and dad walked out' she said, pointing her long thin finger at him, Bebe had moved slightly to avoid being stabbed in the back of the head with it, everyone was deathly silent at the table. 'I'll tell you at home' was all he said before putting his head phone's back in, she walked around the table and snatched them out of his ears throwing them on the table, his face went from shocked to beyond pissed. 'No! your telling me NOW!' she shouted right in his face, he stood up towering over his little sister. 'You really want to know?' he hissed between gritted teeth. 'You really want me to tell you why in front of every fucking one?' she gulped and nodded he moved forward looking more menacing than before. 'I'm pissed off because not only am I flunking English Mum just left Dad. That Is why I'm pissed off' he spat out, everyone who heard gasped. 'b-b-but why' she choked out, 'why is she leaving him?' he barked out a laugh, a cold heartless one. I had never seen him like this before, it was actually scary. 'Because he's been sleeping with Cartman's mum, A picture of them in bed was posted through our door this morning, I bet you know who took it and put it there, no doubt you do-' tear's began to roll down her cheeks but Craig didn't stop. 'so mum told him too fuck off, right there in the head's office. She only called them because of my grade's but that lying cheating scum bag was outted right there. And to make matter's worse the cunt who posted it to her done it as a way to get back at me, for fucking up his face. Yeah there was a note with the picture, saying "Revenge is sweet Craig." But that cheating bastard deserves to be kicked out for what he's done, mum's pretty torn up she blew up. I had to sit there and watch her go crazy so don't get fucking snappy with me Ruby, if anyone it should be that fat arse hole over there you should be mad at or dad, either one.' She began to tell him to stop pouring her eye's out, he spun round grabbing his head phone's and walking out.

We all sat there, or in Ruby's case stood there shocked,frozen in place not knowing what to do. Small sobs were coming from Ruby, I went to comfort her but she jerked away walking around the Table stopping where Cartman was. 'Why did you do it?' she asked, he looked up at her that smug smile still on his face. 'He deserved it.' She slapped him hard across the face, the sound of it echoing. 'What so my whole family deserved to be ripped apart because Craig beat you up over something you done? your fucked up in the head. I hope you know that.' he laughed slightly before saying. 'Your father is the one who cheated not me, I was only showing your mum the truth of what he's been doing.' She slapped him again and walked away with out another word. We all sat there for a few minute's un sure of what to do before Kyle spoke up. 'Your just your just so un fucking believable you know.' we all nodded, I was still in too much shock to actually say anything, the fat boy stood up 'well screw you guys' and walked away. 'That is just sick.' Bebe muttered to which Wendy said 'I know.' I considered leaving to go find Craig but he'd actually scared me just then I wasn't sure I wanted too. I sat there the rest of lunch silent, I just didn't know what to do.

When it was nearly the end of my next lesson my phone went off in my pocket, I slid it out carefull for the teacher not too see. It was from Craig, I slid my phone to open it up.  
'Meet me out the front after school ends, I'll come pick you up.' I didn't reply, I only had ten minutes left of class. As soon as the bell went everyone started to leave, I hesitated a little bit before walking out of the class, I was still worried about how bad a mood he was in. As I made my wait out the front I could hear his music before I could see him, I don't know who else would be listening to 'Stupid Boy' by T Mills or at least that loud and sure enough I spotted his car and him stood leaning against it fag hanging out of his mouth. I walked up sending him a small smile.  
'Um hi...' I said standing awkwardly in front of him, He just nodded flicking his fag to the side as Ruby walked over to us, he just climbed into the driver's seat, she climbed into the back and I walked around getting in. It was so awkward sitting there, neither of them were talking. When we pulled up in front of his house Ruby jumped out heading to ward's the house but he made no move to get out or turn the ignition off. 'Aren't you...coming?' I asked quietly looking at him, he shook his head. 'No, I'll be back later okay just I don't know go to my room or something.' I nodded climbing out, watching as he car sped away from me.

I spent the night sat on my laptop In his room, His dad wasn't at home and his mum was like a zombie in her room just sat there staring at the wall. Ruby had gone out some time ago saying she was staying at a friends. It was about half two in the morning when Craig finally came home, his mum had fallen asleep which I was thankful for I was starting to wonder if she was even still alive. He came stumbling into the room and smelt like a bar, the smell of alcohol just dripping from him. He came and laid on the bed next to me, I looked down at him. 'D-did you drive home?' I said tripping over my word's. 'Yes.' I scrunched my face up, 'But your drunk' he rolled his eye's 'You forgot high as well, and so what.' I sighed closing my laptop lid. 'You should have-' he cut me off sitting up his hat falling off his head. 'Clyde do not fucking start can we just go to sleep?' I nodded as we started to pull our clothes off and slip under the covers. He laid with his back to me facing his door as I stared up at the ceiling, soon enough he passed out small snores coming from him. All I could think of how worried I was about him but yet how scared of him I had been, It made me feel slightly sick.


	19. Chapter 19

Clyde's p.o.v

I woke up the next morning to Craig still passed out next to me, which was unusal but then I rememberd what he had been doing last night and what time he got at the clock I could see we were late by three hour's for school. I climbed off my side of the bed and walked around it throwing on some sweats and a t-shirt on my way out of the bedroom and downstairs. Craig's mum was sat in the kitchen sipping on a mug of coffee when I walked in.

'Good morning Clyde how are you' she said smiling at me, I could tell it was a forced smile I knew them too well. I sat down next to hair leaning my head on my palm's pushing my fringe back before lifting it up and shaking my hair back into place.  
'I'm um...sleepy I guess-' I faked laughed 'I waited up for Craig and he came home pretty late' fake smile. She nodded and sipped on her drink again.  
'Yes I heard him fall up the stairs.' I laughed quietly before standing.  
'Do you mind if I get a cup of coffee?' I pointed at the coffee machine even though she knew where it was.  
'Clyde dear you live here now, no need to ask' I nodded before walking over to pour myself a cup. 'Oh and Don't worry about school, Called in a said you were both out for personal reasons. That's why I didn't wake you' I smiled slightly 'Thanks.' We sat there in a slightly awkward but comfortable silence till Craig came stumbling in. He groaned slightly running his hand's through his hair, he was in just his boxer's and seemed oblivious to the company in the room. He grabbed some asprin and a cup off coffee before slumping down in the seat next to me. He leant forward balancing his head on the edge of the table and slipped the asprin into his mouth raising his head and gulping down some coffee and the asprin before returning to how he was sat before.  
'Hungover?' his mum asked, I sat back in my chair holding onto my mug. He lifted his head and glared at her. 'No shit.' she flipped him off 'Do not use that language with me Craig' he rolled his eye's before looking at me, I shrunk back a bit I hated it, but I was still scared of him the way he had been to ruby yesterday and then with me when he came home. He sighed before placing his mug down on the table. 'What's you with you?' I shook my head sipping on my drink, avoiding his question. How can I say 'Oh yeah well I'm sort of scared of you now you know?' I couldn't so I just smiled and took another sip. He rolled his eye's and sat back facing out of the window. soon enough my drink was gone and Craig still hadn't moved apart from the occasional sip of his coffee. 'I-I'm goin-ing to g-go have a shower o-okay?' I stuttered out my cheeks heating up slightly. I stood and pretty much all but ran out of the kitchen feeling Craig's stare on my back.

As soon as I got out of the shower and changed my colostomy bag I walked to the bedroom with just the towel wrapped around my waist. As I opened the door Craig was looking at me, I pulled the towel tighter and walked straight to where my bag was grabbing some boxers and quickly slipping them on, once on I pulled the towel off and started to dry my hair off with it.  
'Clyde I know something is up.' I turned my head slightly to the left to see him shift so he was sat on the edge of the bed looking at me, I lopsided smiled at him before looking back down at my bag. Looking for some clothes, I grabbed out a pair of grey sweat pant's and a glamour kill's top throwing them both on, I fiddled with the strings on the trousers avoiding Craig's gaze. 'Fucking look at me Clyde, and fucking awnser me.' my head shot up, biting down on my lip. He stood up walking over to putting his hand's on my arms, sliding them down till they met my own interwining our finger's together. 'I-it's nothing.' my voice was quiet, I didn't want to tell him what was wrong and hurt his feelings. He sighed pulling me over to the bed sitting me down next to him. 'Just tell me...' I looked down at the ground pulling one of my hand's free from his wrapping it around my torso. 'It's just ...yesterday...you...last...night I um.' I said making no sense, he put his now free hand on my cheek turning my face to his. 'what?' his tone was softer than it had been before. 'You just sort of scared me yesterday, I'm sorry. It was just the way you talked to Ruby in school and then when you came home...I'm sorry I'm just being stupid.' I saw his face drop slightly but he started drawing little circles with his thumb on my cheek. 'I'm sorry I scared you, I was just angry and then angry and drunk. I promise to never ever ever talk to you like that again...even though I don't rememeber how that was.' he chuckled slightly looking me right in the eyes, I was still scared yeah I knew he had a bad temper on him but I had never seen him that angry before. He laid back and looked up at me, I smiled a small smile at him before squeazing his hand as he pulled me back with him. I curled into him resting my head on his chest. 'I really am sorry Clyde, You just have to understand it was a rough day for me.' I looked down at our hand's wrapped around each others. 'I know you are I know it was. Maybe I should move back home? Give you guy's some space.' My gaze didn't shift as I listened to his heart beat. He didn't reply to what I had said straight away till about five minutes later. 'You can if you want, if you feel uncomfortable here at the moment. But I'd much rather have you here to keep me sane and happy' I felt him kiss the top of my head and lay back. In all honesty I didn't know whether to go home or stay but for now, I would stay like this curled up with my boyfriend just so he could be atleast a little happy...not that I would know that poker face bastard.


	20. Chapter 20

-Okay it's been a while since I updated this, so here is a quick one. Enjoy-

Clyde's p.o.v

It was a Saturday night and Token was throwing one of his legendary parties, it had been Craig's idea to go. I was still staying with him at his house but saying it was awkward would be a understatement. His mum was a wreck and Ruby was never there, Craig had been getting in trouble nearly every day on the week at school so I was kind of glad that Token had decided to throw this party just so I could forget about everything else going on just for one night. As I'm sat here on Craig's bed flicking through the channels on the TV he's in the shower, its 6pm so we have like a hour and a half to get ready in. Soon enough I got bored of flicking through TV getting up I decide to go down stair's and grab a drink. As I walk out of the door I bump into Craig, a towel hung loosely around his waist. He smiles lop sided at me as I looked up at him, He had grown again I swear. 'Where you going?' he question pulling me against his slightly damp chest, I wrap one arm around him. 'Just down stair's I was getting bored' I mumble against his chest. 'awww I wasn't gone that long...' he laughs against my forehead. I let go and step back, 'well I'm thirsty so I'm gonna go get a drink' he nods and walks through to his room. I head downstairs tripping over one of Ruby's shoes on my way down and nearly falling flat on my face. After grabbing a can of Cola I head back up stair's just to find Craig laid on his bed still in his towel. I sit down next to him and run my hand through his wet hair, I lazily smile at him as I sip my drink slightly. He whispers 'I love you Clyde.' with his eye's still shut I lean down and kiss his forehead before standing up, 'I'm gonna go jump in the shower.' and I leave for the bathroom.

After getting ready we head down the road hand in hand toward's Tokens, we had settled on walking there and either crashing there for the night or to walk back because we both wanted to drink the night away. I gripped the bottle of vodka and coke in my hand more tightly as I lifted it too my mouth gulping down the burning liquid. Craig had gone out and got it for 'pre party drink's' splitting it between to coke cola's. He had downed his one in one go whilst I had opted to drink if slower. He was swaying as we walked, gripping onto my hand like he was going to fall of the earth. I laugh slightly at this thought and he turns to look at me, his eye's unfocused and all over the place. I carry on walking leading the already drunk Idiot to ward's Token's which is already in view. There's cars lining the streets and I can already hear a sick Drum and bass song playing I guess as loud as Token's speakers would allow. The vibration's from the bass literally Vibrating the ground we were walking on. Just up ahead Is Stan and Kyle I decide they're close enough to hear me so... 'OI STAN ! KYLE WAIT UP' They stop and look back seeing me dragging my drunk boyfriend along by my side, He's sort of leaning side way's and stumbling all over the place. As we reach them we make small talk as we walk up the drive of token's. Suddenly Craig let's go off my hand and runs toward's the house screaming about more Alcohol. He trip's over his own feet and goes flying smashing down onto the gravel, I rush over to him to check he's okay. He sits there for a minute looking confused, I check him over and notice he ripped the knee of his jeans and there's a small gash on the skin. Stan helps me in lifting him and we carry him into the house, Kyle just ahead of us holds the door open.

'OHHHHHH DUDE! Is he wasted already?' Token greets us at the door, laughing at my poor boyfriend's state already, I nod letting go of said boy and watch as he stumbles away probably in search of more drink. 'So how much has he had already?' Token question's as we walk through the crowded hall way to the kitchen. 'About 3/4 of a bottle of vodka.' I say and laugh quietly as we turn into the Kitchen, I spot Craig sat at the breakfast bar doing shot's with Kenny and Tweek,you have to give it too Tweek he can half drink. I walk over to the sink that has can's of beer floating in the cold water before walking to stand behind Craig. As soon as I get too him he grabs me pulling me onto his lap, I almost fall off it backward's but wrap my arm around his neck tightly before slipping off. I sit and watch as he drinks shot after shot after shot stopping him when I've counted seven. I stand up lifting him up with me, he stumbles slightly falling into me so I lift him up and pull his arm around my neck sliding mine around his waist and carry him out to the garden so I can have a Cigarette. Kyle and Kenny who must have left the drinking inside at some point are sat out here on the patio with Cigarette's hanging limply between their lips as they talk. I drop Craig down onto the ground next to them with a loud Thud as he hits the cold pavement and drop down next to them pulling my packet and lighter out of my coat pocket. Craig rolls so he's on his back with his arms above his head and one leg bent one leg straight. His eye's look over to mine and he smile's slightly blinking as a piece of hair fall's into his eye, I brush it too the side and turn to look back at the two boys next to us. 'Damn he is fucked.' Kenny Say's poking Craig's head, said boy tried to swat his hand out but hits the floor instead. 'Mmmm yeah, It's going to be so much fun trying to get him home tonight.' I take a long drag on the Cigarette in between my fingers. 'How are you guys?' I ask realizing Ive hardly talked to them recently. 'I'm good cheers' Kenny says's flicking his ash onto the pretty much all but passed out boy next to me, I roll my eye's and look at Kyle. 'I'm okay thanks Clyde' he pulls Kenny's hand away from attacking Craig anymore and asks me How we're doing. 'I'm good, I guess Craig's good too, he could be better you know, he's been a bit... I don't know moody because of the thing with his dad. But you know Craig, ask him if any thing's wrong and you get flipped the bird.' they both nod and all three of us look at the boy now trying to steal the beer from my hand's I move it away from his reach and lean back on my palm. Breathing in the night air.

It's half three in the morning and Butter's is currently helping me lift my completely passed out, covered in alcohol and maybe some sick boyfriend into the back of his car so he can drive us home. He found me trying to drag said boy down the street when he pulled over and offered us a ride, which I was more than happy to accept. I didn't realise how much Craig weighed till I tried lifting him up into the back seat and nearly dropped him on his head. He groans slightly as I lift his feet up into the car and Butter's drags him backwards across the seats. Once we have him secure on there we climb into the front seats and begin the drive down the road. 'Thanks for this lift Butters, I appreciate it.' He nods not taking his eye's off the road. 'Well Gee Clyde it's no problem' It's my turn to nod as I turn in my seat to look at my Boyfriend hanging dangerously over the edge of the seat's. As we arrive at The Tucker's house Butter's helps me get him out of the car and up too the door before saying his goodbye and driving away. It then hit's me I don't have a key to get in, I check all of Craig's pockets and come to find he's clearly lost or forgot his key. I knock lightly on the door and wait, after five minutes I knock again slightly harder and wait again. After another five minutes of waiting and Listening to Craig groan and sound like he's going to puke I slam my fists down on the door repeatedly. I hear his mum shout about being quiet and coming to the door I lift her son up a bit more so he doesn't fall and slam his face on the ground...again. She swings the door open and her mouth falls open slightly at the two of us on the door step. 'OH! Clyde! God how drunk is he-' She takes his other arm and helps me literally drag him into the house. 'I-I-I think I-m Gonna Puke' Craig moan's his stomach grumbling slightly, we quickly drag him up the stair's and into the bathroom just in time for him to throw the contents of his stomach up into the toilet. I slump down next to him and pull his hair back, coming to the realisation that this is how I'm going to be spending the rest of my night. I sigh as he heaves some more.


End file.
